Jenna Frost and her Guardian Dragon
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: Jenna Frost and her Guardian Dragon Snowmoon are called by the Guardians and the Son of the Man in the Moon to help them defeat Pitch Black before he destroys the children's belief in the Guardians.
1. A Guardian Dragon found

**A lonely Girl finds a lonely Guardian Dragon: **

It was the year 1792. Near the lake in the village of Burgass, a young girl sat alone underneath some frosted trees with her staff.

Her name was Jenna Frost. The Moon told her who she was. But it did not tell why it had saved her from the lake which she remembered falling into saving someone. She didn't remember who it was or anything else that had happened before then. She had been into the village a while ago but she wasn't seen by anyone and it made her sad.

She had medium-length silver hair, frosty-peach skin and beautiful blue eyes. In her hair was a snowflake clip holding some of it back, she wore a blue medium sized cape with two snowflake broaches and a hood, light brown trousers, a white woolly shirt underneath and brown leather bands on her wrists. Her staff was just above her height, the base of it was swirled as it came near the top and it had a white snowflake embedded in the top. She had a white knapsack swung round her shoulder; she wore no shoes on her feet.

She looked up at the moon and stood up walking onto the frozen lake, "Please whoever you are in the Moon. Tell me why did you save me? Why can't anyone see me?"

There was no answer. Jenna sighed and turned round to walk away. Later that night, she slept under a tree. The cold didn't bother her anyway. She woke up to the sound of a boom that rattled the ground walking her up.

She looked to the sky and saw a large ball of light heading towards the forests nearby. It disappeared out of sight as it crashed causing the ground around her to shake and she fell off her feet. The shaking stopped and she used her staff to stand up.

She started walking into the forest to find what it was. After about ten minutes of walking using her staff since she was a bit shaking, she finally found the small crater where that straight orb of light was.

The glow disappeared and Jenna saw there was nothing. She sighed again thinking that it was nothing.

But she looked back again, after a cooing noise came from inside. Alarmed, she pointed her staff at it before tiptoeing forward. When she was right over it, she saw a blue and white creature with four paws, two wings and a tail ruffling about. It's scales were white and it had small blue horns, claws, spkes down it's back and a tail spike. She lowered her staff down realising that it was just a baby dragon. It suddenly noticed her with its round eyes that matched hers and it roared her.

Jenna fell back in fright and tried to back from it as it came out of the small crater.

"Please, little guy, I won't harm you," she promised. "I don't wanna hurt you,"

The creature stopped roaring and just cooed more seeing that the girl meant her no harm.

Seeing it had calmed down, Jenna got back on her feet and slowly kneeled down in front of it. She and the dragon looked directly at each other and every time Jenna did an action with her head, the creature would copy her. She also started doing funny faces and it copied her as well. They both giggled a bit.

Jenna reached forward to pet but the creature backed away a bit.

"It's okay little guy, I just want to pet you. It won't hurt,"

The creature sniffed her hand and the moment its head touched her palm, there was glow between the contacts that made them stumble back. Jenny looked at her hand and saw a G letter in silver on her hand.

She looked at the creature and saw that it had a moon symbol on its head.

She crept towards the little guy to check it was okay. And it was. "Little guy, are you from the moon?" she reckoned it must have been since it had the moon symbol on its head. The small dragon looked at the sky at the moon and Jenna realised that he was sent by the person in the moon.

"Did the person in the moon send you?"

The dragon didn't nod or shake its head.

"You don't know?"

The dragon nodded its head to that question. 'I afraid I don't. The last thing I remember was lying on that moon all alone when suddenly I felt magic taking me here. I believe it was the Man in the Moon,"

"Did you just talk in my head?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Yes, you can hear my thoughts just as I can hear yours whether you speak or not,"

"Have we bonded?"

"Yes, we have. I feel that the Man in Moon has sent me here to bond with you,"

"But why?"

"I don't know," the dragon answered. "I wish I could. I feel the Man in the Moon put you here for a reason and sent me for a reason too,"

"Well, what it is?"

"I don't know either, I wish I knew Jenna,"

"That's okay, little guy. You know I think I'll call you Snowmoon. You're white and blue like me and snow and you have the moon symbol on your head,"

"You know I like that," Snowmoon approved of his new name.

"Snowmoon, we'll keep each other safe and sound and maybe soon we'll figure out why the Man in the Moon chose us to bond with each other and placed us here,"

"We will, Jenna,"

Jenna stood back on her feet and opened her hands out. Snowmoon flapped his wings and flew in her embrace.

Jenna carried Snowmoon back through the forest to where she was sleeping and they slept under the tree for the rest of the night.

From that day forth, they were the best of friends. They would always keep each other company and be inseparable like brother and sister.

* * *

 **Here's a note. Jenna can't fly so she'll ride on her dragon. She still has the same powers of Jack Frost just not flight.**

 **Hope you all like the look of this so far.**

 **Jenna Frost voiced by America Ferrera**

 **Snowmoon voiced by Chris Pine**


	2. The Gathering of Guardians

**The Gathering of Guardians: **

In the North Pole, in the workshop of Santa Claus, a young man named Marcus helped Santa Claus or North as he liked to be called make a cool train track made of ice.

Marcus had pale blond shaggy hair, brown eyes, navy boots, white robes with blue linings and a moon medallion. North had blue eyes, short white hair but a long white beard and tattoos on her arms. The right had Naught whilst the left had Nice. He wore a large red shirt and black trousers with boots and a gold ring on his right hand's thumb.

"Oh, this will great, North," Marcus exclaimed. "One of your best ideas yet I have to say,"

"Why thank you, Marcus," North thanked. "Still waiting for cookies," he called to his elves who unknowns to him were licking them.

After a few hours, they finally finished the train track. North allowed Marcus to set the train in motion, he rolled it down the track just when the cookies arrived.

North took two and passed one to Marcus. The moment he ate one, he spat it out. "Yuk, these cookies taste like elf saliva!"

North was shocked, "Bad elves! Bad elves! Stop licking the cookies! Now go make some new ones and don't lick them!" he pointed his finger away from him and Marcus and the elves slowly walked away.

"I'm sorry, Marcus about that. My elves are always up to mischief," North apologised.

"That's alright, North," Marcus said. "I've had worse things happen before,"

The train on the train track took off flying into to the sky, it was flying towards the door when a Yeti busted in making the door slam into the flying train and smash it to pieces.

"No!" Marcus shouted at seeing the train get smashed. "We worked so hard on that!"

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" North ranted at the Yeti.

The Yeti started speaking in Yeti language, _"It's the globe,"_

"What?" Marcus asked understanding him.

"The Globe?" North asked confused. He and his best friend walked towards the door with him taking one of his large swords. They head towards the centre of the workshop where there was an enormous model of the Earth with all the continents, islands and seas of the world.

"Shoo with your pointy hats!" North ordered the elves that were so small. "Why are you always under boot?"

"Uh, they can't help it, North. They're just their normal size," Marcus reasoned.

"Oh, right,"

They came to the control desk for the globe and started at it. Around the globe were lights. Every light represented a child who believes. The lights were blinking on and off several times.

"What's happening, North?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, Marcus," North answered with no clue. "Have you checked the axis?" he asked one of the Yetis standing near him and Marcus. "Is the rotation balanced?"

"I don't think it's the way the globe is set up," Marcus stated in fear. "I think it's do with…that," he pointed upwards. North eyes his finger and then what it was pointing at. From the top of the globe, there was black sand spreading down covering every continent. It was also spreading from the bottom as well ensuring that every light was covered.

"What's happening?" Marcus asked in fear.

"I don't know," North answered scared as his big eyes saw what was happened.

Once the whole globe was covered in black sand, it all mysteriously swirled up to the top and kaboomed out of the tip. The tiny elves were hiding around corners in fear.

Just when it seemed to have passed. A mysterious dark shadow of the same dust spooked and caught North, Marcus and the Yetis' attention. They saw the form the shape of the cackling man. It disappeared once it circled around the globe.

"Can it be?" North asked in wonder. "After all these centuries?"

"No, it can't be," Marcus disagreed. "That's impossible,"

"I'm sorry to say this, dear friend but he has returned," North reasoned with regret.

"We must act now!" Marcus declared. "We have to call the others!"

"Yes!" North agreed. "Dingle!" he called one of his elves, "Make preparations, we are going to have company," on the control desk, he pressed down and turned a lever causing the globe to give off light through the spire that could be seen from outside.

The spire sent out colourful lights known as the Aurora Borealis. It started spreading out from the North Pole to other parts of the world to warn the others.

* * *

The Tooth Fairy (usually known as Tooth by her friends) was busy analysing baby teeth excitedly with all her small mini fairies. She looked like a hummingbird but still had a human face and arms whilst her hummingbird wings were on her back. She had a feather headdress, her body was all covered in turquoise, indigo and green feathers and she had long indigo and purple feathers flowing from behind her back to look like a skirt. She lived in a beautiful Tooth palace inside a mountain in Asia.

"Look how she flossed!" she surprised herself with glee.

One of her mini-fairies started touching her, it was Baby Tooth. "What is it, Baby Tooth?" she asked her mini-fairy who looked like her because of her having a golden feather on her forehead like her. Baby Tooth pointed towards the North Lights glowing, glimmering and gleaming across the mountain range.

"The Gathering has been called!" she alerted her main fairies. She took off with Baby Tooth, Toothy and Tootha following behind her.

" _My fellow Guardians…"_

* * *

In the city of Rio de Janeiro, the Sand Man all golden with spiky soft hair (usually known as Sandy) was on his floating platform of gold sand spread dreams made of dream sand to all the homes of children far down below him.

"… _it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe, to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so me and Marcus have called us for a reason and one reason only, the children are in danger,"_

Sandy was busy enjoying himself spreading dreams when he saw the Northern Lights in the sky. Amazing how they could go so far south. He realised what it meant. Using his powers, he formed an aeroplane out of dream sand and placed on a pair of goggles. He started flying towards the North Pole.

* * *

Deep in the underground tunnels, a huge fluffy, furry, fierce creatures hopped down at a fast pace. It had grey and white fur, large ears and a huge peach nose with blue eyes. It had a leather straps round its back paws, bronze bracers on his forearms with jewels embedded inside and a leather strap around his chest. On the back there were two boomerangs strapped to it and on the front, there were egg bombs strapped to it.

" _An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him,"_

In the North Pole, a hole appeared out of the snow revealed the Easter Bunny usually known as Bunnymund or Bunny. "It's freezing," he whined as he felt the cold flowing through his fur. He reluctantly had to keep hopping the rest of the way to the workshop. "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Marcus and North waited inside for the others. "They should be here any minute!" Marcus assured.

"This had better be good, North and Marcus!" Bunny demanded as he came to them. He went to the nearby fire to warm up his freezing paws.

"Hello Sandy!" Marcus gritted when he saw Sandy fly in on his sand plane. "Great to see you!"

He and Sandy high-fived each other and then fist bumped making whoosh noise with their mouths.

"Hello, Tooth!" he greeted seeing her fly in. "How's collecting teeth?"

"Just as fun as always!" Tooth answered in with delight.

"Sandy, thank you for coming!" North greeted.

Both he and Marcus saw that Sandy wanted to continue with his job.

"We know you want to continue with your job…" Marcus reasoned.

"But we wouldn't have called you and the others here unless it was serious," North finished.

All the guardians including Bunny (still warming his feet by the fire) listened to the bad news.

* * *

 **Marcus is voiced by Jay Baruchel**


	3. New Guardians Chosen

**New Guardians Chosen: **

"The Bogey Man was here!" Marcus alerted.

"At the Pole!" North alerted finishing.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth asked in terror.

"He was here," Marcus explained. "North and I actually saw him,"

"There was black sand covering the globe!" North explained using his hands to gesture the globe still orbiting in from to them.

"Wait, what do you mean black sand?" Bunny asked taking out a paintbrush and a plain, white egg to paint.

"And then a shadow!" North finished with revelation.

"Woah, hold on. I thought Marcus said that you two saw Pitch," Bunny stated confused.

"Well, not exactly," Marcus corrected himself covering for North.

"Not exactly? Can you believe these two?" Bunny asked Sandy.

Dreamsand formed the shape of a question mark above Sandy's head as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy," Bunny said delighted.

"Look, Bunny, guys…North and I know what we saw here. Pitch has returned," Marcus reasoned getting a bit impatient with their lack of understanding.

"He is up to something very big," North stated. "I feel it...in my belly," he whispering the last part out loudly as he touched it and rumbled it. The three Mini Fairies that had come with Tooth squeaked at him as they hovered near him.

"I feel it in my gut," Marcus stated as well.

What he said didn't seem to make Bunny listen to reason. "Are you two telling me here that you two summon me here three days before Easter because of your belly?" he pointed to North's belly. "And your gut?" he poked Marcus's throat.

"Bunny, don't do that," Marcus said with exasperation brushing away Bunny's paint brush.

"Guys, if I did this to you two three days before Christmas…" Bunny began poking North's cheek bone.

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas," North petted Bunny's cheek and took his egg away intentionally started an old-time argument.

"Here we go," Bunny sarcastically laughed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I've still got 2 million eggs to finish up,"

"Now don't you two start another argument," Marcus warned but they both ignored him.

Sandy was drinking an offered drink when an elf tried to drink from it. Sandy pulled it out of the tiny, ear-pointed creature's reach making it fall. Right after that he noticed that through an enormous square opening, the moon was moving towards the opening to allow its light in.

"No matter how much you paint, you still have time for your holiday," North exclaimed dismissively. "Why are rabbits so impatient?"

"Why are you always such a blowhard?" Bunny asked angrily.

"Will you two quit it?" Marcus ranted trying to get between them.

Sandy tried to get their attention but because he couldn't speak, he had no single luck at all. He tried whistling but no luck came out. He even tried making a sand flag noise above his head but no luck either.

"I'm dealing with perishables, mate!" Bunny continued on at North despite Marcus trying to stop them by spacing himself between them and using his arms to keep them apart. "You've got all year to prepare!"

Tooth was busy giving orders to her Mini Fairies about their schedules for teeth collecting when she accidently interrupted the argument.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asked her.

Marcus slapped his hand against his face not enjoying his friends quarrelling and inability to not take what was going on seriously.

"Sorry," Tooth answered awkwardly. "Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" she looked at Sandy since they both worked every night of every day of every year.

Sandy formed an arrow above his head and pointed it towards the moon appearing into fully view.

But Tooth didn't get what was saying.

She started sending her Mini Fairies off to other cities to collect teeth much to Sandy's irritation.

"Look, Pitch went out in the Dark Ages. We made sure it happened," Bunny reasoned still not believing North and Marcus's claims.

"Bunny, Pitch has returned. And if we don't act now, there will be nothing but fear and darkness," Marcus argued.

The argument still went on much to Sandy's irritation and aggravation. He saw the elf (who tried to take a sip out of his drink earlier) lick his cup. He got an idea.

He scooped the elf up in his hand and jingled it around made the bell on his hat make loads of noise that made the others turn towards him with a questioning look.

Sandy dropped the elf, made a crest moon symbol above his head and pointed towards the moon. North looked and saw the full moon appearing into view. "Ahh, the Man in the Moon. Marcus, your father is here!"

"He is?" Marcus asked in surprised looking up. "I can't believe it,"

North turned to Sandy, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy huffed making Dreamsand flush out of his ears.

Marcus heard his huff and realised. "Uh, North? I think he did try to say something,"

"Oh, right. Many apologises, Sandy," North apologised.

Marcus turned his attention back towards his father in the sky, "It's been so long, father. What news do you bring?"

The moon's beam shifted towards a giant G symbol in the centre of the room. Surrounding the G symbol were five pictures of North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth and Marcus. This was the emblem of the Guardians and the Son of the Man in the Moon.

Over that emblem appeared a deep and dark shadow with an evil facial costume and spiky hair.

"It is Pitch," Bunny realised knowing that North and Marcus were right.

North eyed him patting his belly whilst Marcus stared at him with straight-forward eyes.

Marcus looked towards his father again. "Father, what must we do? How can we stop Pitch?"

The moon beam was right over the G symbol and the two slots that formed it split apart and out of it rose a giant crystal of white.

"Uh, guys do you know what this means?" Tooth asked in a tone that was half excited and half surprised.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North realised.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked not liking the idea. "For centuries, we have done our job of protecting the Guardians perfectly,"

"Bunny, my father is wise. He believes we need help to defeat Pitch,"

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked still not convinced.

"I wonder who it's goanna be," Tooth couldn't wait for the surprise.

Sandy couldn't wait either. He showed a maple leaf symbol above his head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun," she suggested.

"Oh, about Cupid?" North suggested.

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog," Bunny begged with pleading eyes.

The image started appearing above the crystal.

It buffered a bit until it showed…."Jenna Frost," North said in surprise.

Baby Tooth fainted upon seeing her idol, she had heard so much about her.

"Uh, I take it back. The ground hog's fine," Bunny suddenly said not pleased at all with the decision.

"Bunny, what's gotten into you?" Marcus asked not pleased with Bunny's reaction to his father's decision. "Are you saying that my father's decision is bad?"

"Yeah, bunny it doesn't matter what Marcus's father chooses. As long as she helps to protect the children, then she's a Guardian,"

"Jenna Frost?!" Bunny demanded so angrily. "She doesn't care about children. All that trouble-making girl does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! That pipsqueak is an irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardian," North finished.

"Okay, Jenna Frost is many things but she is not a guardian," Bunny argued.

"Bunny, enough," Marcus ordered. "Whether you like it or not, Jenna Frost is a guardian. My father wouldn't have chosen her unless there wasn something special inside of her,"

"Marcus is right, Bunny. The children of the world could do with a new Guardian after all these centuries. Besides we could do with a new friend," North reasoned.

"Look I don't like it," Bunny kept saying. "Okay?"

"Guys, look. The crystal it's showing something else!" Tooth alerted. Sandy stared at it in wonder as well. The other three boys turned and saw that above Jenna Frost's image appeared the image of a…a dragon.

"It's a…dragon?" Tooth asked confused.

"That's impossible," North said, "There hasn't been one for centuries,"

"Well apparently, one is here right now in that world. And it must be bonded to Jenna Frost," Marcus stated analysing everything in his head.

"Wait a minute, throughout all my encounters with Jenna Frost, I have never seen that dragon near her," Bunny said.

"Yeah, neither have I," Tooth said as well.

"Me neither," North added in.

Sandy shook his head as well.

"That's because Guardian Dragons can only be seen by the person that they're bonded to," Marcus explained. "But now that my father has chosen that creature as well as Jenna to help us protect the children, it shall now be visible to the rest of us,"

"Look even if we wanted them to join us, except me, we don't even know where they are or where to find them," Bunny reasoned.

"Come on, surely since you've encountered Jenna, the most you must know the most common place where she's found," Marcus stated.

"Well there is one place," Bunny reluctantly said.

"Great, now we must find that girl and her Guardian Dragon. We are going to need their assistance if we are to defeat Pitch," North declared.


	4. The Life of Jenna Frost and Snowmoon

**The Life of Jenna Frost and Snowmoon: **

Jenna was stalking in the snowy Russian forests (one of her favourite places in the world) "Snowmoon? Come out! Come out from whenever you are!"

She was swinging her staff round and round with her right hand making frost snowflake patterns on the ice. She had surely grown in the last 300 years, her hair was up to her mid-back and was tied in a plait over her right shoulder. She also wore a silver leather band with snowflakes around her forehead. In addition she had turned her blue cape into a poncho that went up to her mid waist. It still the silver snowflake broaches on the collar and also there was a hood with a bit of white fur added to it.

She halted in her steps when she heard a scrunch noise from behind her. She turned round and eyed nothing but trees and large piles of snow near it.

"Snowmoon! I know you're there!" Jenna crossed her arms. "You might as well just come out now!"

The snow moved and up rose a medium sized dragon of white and blue. Its horns were large as were its ears, its wings and his claws were sharper as well as the tail spike.

"You always find me, Jenna," Snowmoon stated. "How?"

"You make too much noise," Jenna answered as she came forward to him.

"I'll never be able to hide for very long from you,"

"Yes, you will. You just have to learn to be stealthy,"

"Okay, enough with the hide and seek stuff. What do you say we go to this place's nearby city for a flight and have fun?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Snowmoon," Jenna hopped onto her dragon and sat on the top of his neck between his head and wing fronts. Snowmoon then took off into the air and started soaring around the sky. The cold they felt in their faces was wonderful.

They first flew all the way to Russia. Snowmoon used winter's wind to make him fly faster to the largest country in the world. It made him to spiral shapes everywhere.

Jenna wished she could fly beside him but sometimes she felt safer and closer to her brother-like best friends flying on his back.

They came to Russia's capital: Moscow. It was a chilly, cold winter's night there. Snowmoon landed on a building and they saw people below them everywhere.

"Ready to spread some mischief, Snowmoon?" Jenna asked smirking already knowing what his answer would be.

"Oh, yeah ah!" he answered.

"I'll freeze some water pipes and you can make a freezing blizzard,"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Oh, Snowmoon, you worry too much,"

"No, I worry the exact right amount," Snowmoon argued.

"Would you relax? They don't really see me anyway,"

"Yeah, they don't see me either,"

"Well, let's just get to business, shall we?"

"Oh yes,"

Jenna using superhuman agility leaped down the ground and hid in the streets watching people walk by. Meanwhile Snowmoon flapped his wings and just started hovering above the city centre. Jenna (seeing a chance) tapped her staff's tip against a wall and frost started spreading over to windows and across the ground making people slip. It even started spreading over to a few water fountains that froze the water that children were trying to sip making their tongues stick to them like glue.

Jenna sniggered not being afraid to be noticed since no one had seen her for the past 300 years apart from her dragon.

Snowmoon (assuring himself that Jenna would be fine) started soaring over the buildings blowing out swarms of snow that rained on everyone in surprise.

Jenna saw her dragon up above and smiled. See a while lot of snow on the ground made her run forward and used her staff to make herself slide everywhere. Nobody saw her. Just the snow path that she was forming.

She made it rise higher as if she was going on a roller-coaster. It swarmed down and up, down and up, down and up over buildings and it was fun just doing it.

Jenna stopped what she was doing and she flew off her snow slide and landed on Snowmoon's back.

"Now that was fun," Jenna cheered. "You should try it,"

"I think I'd rather stick to flying any day now let's go home," Snowmoon suggested. He flew high and called out, "Wind, help us get home!"

Winter wind surrounded them and gave Snowmoon, a huge boost to get home and a few hours later, he and his rider were back at the place where they had lived for 300 years: Burgass. It was day-time here and they weren't tired at all from the little trip to Russia.

"What a relief to be home again," she said delighted.

"Yeah, this was after all where you found me and we became bonded,"

"Exactly,"

Snowmoon flew into the snow and landed on top of a house. He took his steps very lightly so avoid being seen or heard even though like his rider had never been seen at all for 300 years.

"What a nice day," he said gazing up at the pale sun. "And how chilly and frost it feels,"

"I know right?" Jenna's compliments were cut off by her eyes catching the sight of a small ball wearing winter clothes. He was about 10 years old, he had brown hair with matching eyes in a darker tone. His name was Jamie.

They had both been observing that kid for a long while. He seemed to remind Jenna of someone but she couldn't figure out who.

They noticed him dropping a book. They both leaped down to look at the book that had the title: The Bigfoot.

"What does this kid like reading about besides people with big feet?" Snowmoon asked his rider.

"I don't know. That kid is very interesting and special," Jenna commented. She heard some other children who she and Snowmoon instantly realised they were Jamie's friends playing around.

A kid named Caleb shouted "All right! Yeah! Whoo hoo!

His twin brother: Claude saluted: "Snow Day!"

Jenna sang, "You're welcome!"

Jamie called out to his friends: "Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"

Caleb cheered again, "Yeah! Free candy!"

Claude said, "I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!"

They started shouted here in mocking worries.

Jamie looked his book which he picked up from the ground, "It says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's like super-close!"

Jenna and her dragon kept their distance from whilst hiding near some snowy trees.

Claude rolled his eyes, "Here we go again,"

Jamie saw how annoyed he was and disagreed, "You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there!"

Caleb argued, "That's what you said about aliens,"

"And the Easter Bunny," Claude added as well.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said delighted.

Jenna said, "Oh he's real, alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself,"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Jenna," Snowmoon agreed. "Not to mention, he doesn't me and always has to be mean to you,"

Claude was getting a little annoyed, "Come on, you guys believe anything,"

Jamie's sister Sophie cheered, "Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!," she tripped over and went: "Ahh!"

Jamie called his mum: "Mum! Sophie fell again!"

Sophie started crying a bit.

Mrs. Bennett was concerned for her youngest child. "You okay Soph?"

Claude burst out "-sledding or what?!"

Mrs. Bennet noticed that Jamie had forgotten something. "Jamie? Hat?"

Jamie was confused "Hah?"

Mrs. Bennett sighed putting a warm weather beanie on his head. "You don't want Jenna Frost and her snow dragon nipping at your nose!"

Jamie: Who's Jenna Frost and her snow dragon?"

Mrs. Bennett changed the subject "They're nobodies, honey, it's just an expression,"

"Oi, we heard that!" Jenna shouted offended.

"Jeez, doesn't that woman ever learn manners?" Snowmoon asked offended as well.

Jamie started laugh and he joined with his friend and played with them.

"Who's Jenna Frost and her dragon?" Jenna looked at Snowmoon with eyes of mischief. "We'll show them who we are,"

"Yep," Snowmoon agreed.

Jenna waved the top of her staff over her hand and made a snowball. She then blew in some special magic inside it with her ice breath then with great accuracy, she threw it at Jamie's head.

Jamie started acting funny. "Okay! Who threw that?"

Snowmoon waved his tail-tip about until a snowball was formed above his tail. He threw it at Jamie as well.

"Who did it again?!" Jamie hypocritically asked his friends.

"Well, it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo," Snowmoon answered though Jamie didn't hear him.

Jamie started laughing. He picked up a snowball and threw it at one of his friends: Pippa's head. [Laughs and picks up a snowball too and throws it at his friends.]

Pippa retorted. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!"

"You struck twice at my head!" Jamie argued.

Everyone started throwing snowballs at each other.

Jenna and Snowmoon smirked. "I told you we'd show them who we are," Jenna told her dragon.

They started making more snowballs and throwing them at the kids.

The kids were having so much fun when Pippa threw one at another girl: Cupcake's head. She growled at Pippa as she turned round.

Pippa freaked out, "Run. I hit Cupcake!"

Monty freaked out too. "She hit Cupcake,"

Claude asked shocked, "You hit Cupcake?

Cupcake grunted again when another snowball came out of nowhere and hit her in the side of her head.

Caleb looked at his twin brother, "Did you throw that?"

Claude gaped "No"

Pippa swore "It wasn't me!"

"Oh, dear I think we just made that girl angry," Snowmoon awkwardly whispered to Jenna.

"I know just how to handle this," Jenna created a snowflake in her hand and telekinetically made it fly into Cupcake's head. She just started acting fun instead of angry and soon all the kids were throwing large snowballs at each other.

"Jenna, I think we spread more fun than just snowballs," Snowmoon suggested. "How about a snow slide for that Jamie kid?"

"That's a good idea," Jenna agreed. She hopped onto her dragon and he was hovering above the kids.

Jenna leaned over her dragon's side and pointed her staff at the ground, "Little slippery!" She create an ice path in front of Jamie, who fell forward onto his sled and started sliding.

His friends called out: "Jamie!"

Jamie was enjoying it but was freaking out in fear that he would hit something.

Pippa called out warning, "That's the street!"

"Woah!" Jamie screamed.

Jenna saw the danger he was about to get in, "Woah! Don't worry, kid. We gotcha. Hold on! It's gonna be alright!"

Snowmoon steered about the town whilst Jenna was busy creating the ice path with her staff. They both took great care in ensuring Jamie Bennet was alright but still having fun.

Jenna was laughing that her magic was spreading joy when a car was coming in front of them when she heard its horn. "Snowmoon!"

Snowmoon flew up out of danger and before Jamie could hit the car, Jenna leaned more forward and made a ramp in the town center in front of a statue.

His friends ran up to him.

Pippa gasped "Oh my gosh...!"

Snowmoon landed on the top of the statue whilst Jenna hopped down onto the ledges of the large stone supporting the statue.

The kids were still concerned for Jamie, "Jamie, are you alright?

Jamie popped up from the snow "Woah ho! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid- I did a jump! And- and I slid under-"

His sentence was cut off by an orange couch sliding out of nowhere and bumping into him.

The kids gasped. As did Jenna. "Oh my goodness," she said scared.

Jamie popped up showing a tooth in his hands.

"Cool, a tooth!" he cheered.

Claude was happy for his friend, "Dude! That means cash!"

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie cheered as his friends started walking back to his house. "The Tooth Fairy's goanna come!"

Jenna started getting annoyed.

"Hey! What about all the fun we had?" she demanded leaping in front of them. "That wasn't the Tooth Fairy that was me and my dragon!"

The kid went through her again but to her shock.

Jenna sighed in sadness. As did Snowmoon. He picked Jenna up and they flew away.

That night they went to the small kid's house and looked through his window to see him playing with his little sister Sophie, his mum and their dog Abby. They both looked upside down.

"Don't they look happy?" Jenna rhetorically asked.

"They sure do," Snowmoon answered. "I wish we had more than just each other,"

"Yeah, me to," Jenna admitted as well. After watching Jamie hiding his tooth under his pillow and saying goodnight to his sister and mum whilst his dog fell asleep with him. They turned away from the window and stood on the house's roof.


	5. Taken to the North Pole

**Taken to the North Pole: **

Jenna (with a hood over her head from her poncho) and Snowmoon looked desperately at the moon shining high in the sky.

"If Snowmoon and I are doing something wrong, can you at least tell us what it is?" Jenna asked desperately.

"Because we've tried everything and no one even sees us," Snowmoon mourned as they looked up.

"You put us here," Jenna stated aggravated. "The least you can do is tell us…tell us why? Why did you put us here?"

The moon didn't answer anything.

Both Jenna and Snowmoon sighed. Jenna hopped on Snowmoon and he flew to their home near the Burgass woodlands and the lake.

They landed on the ice and they were in front of a huge den carved in the rocks. It had loads of leaves in there, frost patterns on the walls and a huge tally chart which recorded all the days within 300 years. They sat in front of it looking up at the sky.

"For 300 years, the Man in Moon has done nothing but allowed us to be unheard, unseen and untouched from everybody in the world," Jenna remarked with a tone of anger at the moon and sadness for both her and her dragon.

"The only good thing he did was bring us together," Snowmoon added in as well.

"I wish you could be happier," Jenna said. "I know that you don't like me asking you this question but please tell me: Are there any other dragons like you?"

Snowmoon sighed. "There were once. But I was an outsider. No dragon liked me or respected me Even the Man in the Moon considered me an outsider,"

"I'm sorry, Snowmoon," Jenna apologised feeling her question affected him.

"It's okay, Jen," Snowmoon sympathised comforting her. "You just wanted to help me and I respect that,"

The two spot lines of golden sand flowing about in the sky. "There goes the Sandman again, right on time," Jenna remarked.

"He's so lucky to have people who see in him," Snowmoon remarked as well with jealously.

"I wish we could do something like that," Jenna wished. "Then we could be seen,"

"Well I know just what to bright your spirit,"

Before Jenna could turn to him, a snowball went in her face.

"You'll pay for that Snowmoon!"

The girl started throwing snowballs at each other and then they started skating around the ice making loads of frost patterns.

An hour past, and they relaxing on the frozen lake of frost murals and art.

"Nothing more like a great snowball fight and skate on the ice to sooth our sadness," Jenna relaxed lying against her dragon's head. "I know Snowmoon, we should do it more often. How about from now on every night, we have this sort of fun?"

"That would be wonderful,"

Jenna hugged Snowmoon's head and he nuzzled her. They were such an inseparable pair.

Their silence was disappeared by a whoosh noise in the bushes. This made Snowmoon hop on his legs and growl whilst Jenna pointed her staff.

"What was that?" Snowmoon asked.

"Must have been a woodland creature," Jenna suggested when they heard nothing else for a second.

When it all seemed quiet, the same whoosh noise was heard again from the other side of the lake.

"Could a woodland creature make noise that loud?" Snowmoon asked. They continued hearing the whoosh noise getting further away from them.

"Come on, let's go after it," Jenna quickly hopped on Snowmoon and he took after the large creature. They followed it, heading into the streets of Burgass. They came to some dead ends but they couldn't tell where the creature was.

Jenna hopped off Snowmoon. "I'll take the right. You take the left,"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. L'll call you if you need help,"

They both went in two different ways. Jenna came to a corner that led out of the town centre and pointed her staff around to try and find the wild creature.

"Hello, Pipsqueak," a familiar voice spooked her.

She pointed her staff at a side-wall and saw Bunny twiddling with his boomerangs.

"Oh, it's just you, Bunny," Jenna scoffed lowering her staff, "What do you want?"

"You and your guardian dragon," Bunny answered pointing her boomerang at her.

Snowmoon appeared behind her having found nothing where he went so he quickly followed her in the direction she went.

"Wow, so impressive to finally be able to see you, dragon," Bunny sarcastically said. "Throughout all my encounters with Jenna, I never could see you,"

"Wait, you can see me?" Snowmoon asked surprised.

"Of course I can, guardian dragon," Bunny replied. "It's such a pleasure to see the creature responsible for messing my egg hunts besides Miss Pipsqueak here," he motioned at Jenna.

"Don't you dare call Jenna, a pipsqueak," Snowmoon warned as he stayed close to Jenna. "And you deserved your egg hunts to be ruined for being so full of yourself,"

"Look Bunny, if you're still mad about the 68th blizzard on Easter Sunday, we'll consider leaving you alone," Jenna firmly stated.

"Hate to break it to you, Jenna but this is about something else," Bunny turned his attention to his boomerang. "Fellas,"

A yeti suddenly snatched up Jenna.

"Put me down!" Jenna shouted.

Snowmoon growled and tried to attack the Yeti's but a white one appeared from behind him, held up a small blue collared orb and it sucked him in, in the blink of an eye.

"Snowmoon!" Jenna shouted in fear. She glared at the white Yeti, "You let him out of that orb or else,"

She was instead shoved into a sack and the top got tied up before she could get out. "Let me out this minute!" she shouted but her captors didn't.

The brown one instead took out a snow globe and said, _"North's workshop"_ in Yeti language and threw it to the ground. It created a swirly portal that showed an image of the North Pole's workshop.

The brown Yeti turned to Bunny, _"Are you coming?"_

"Not on your nelly," Bunny answered not accepting. "See you back at the pole," he patted his foot on the ground and a tunnel was revealed. It disappeared once its creator jumped inside leaving behind a fragrant flower of purple.

The brown Yeti threw the sack with its prisoner through the portal before he and his accomplice jumped inside.

Jenna (inside the sack) felt like she swirling everywhere in a whirlpool until she landed with a thud. "Oww!" she screamed.

She noticed the sack opening was loose and opened it. Two little elves peered inside but they back away instantly once spotting her angry eyes.

"There she is, Jenna Frost!" she heard a voice echo into her ears. She lifted the sack opening off her head and found herself in front of the Guardians. The boy standing near Santa, she did not know.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she groaned angrily.

Her captors grabbed her arms and lifted her up. But she kicked one in the face, she quickly gripped her staff.

"Now where's…my dragon?!" she demanded pointing her staff at the white one who she saw suck her dragon.

"Alright, let the dragon out," North ordered to the white Yeti.

The white Yeti pressed a red button on the orb and it sent out a spectrum of yellow releasing Snowmoon from the orb. He stood himself up on his cranked legs.

"Woah, it's so beautiful," Tooth hovering in the air said.

"It's so great to see one after so long," Marcus remarked.

Snowmoon stared at them. They could see him too?

"Snowmoon!" Jenna ran to her dragon and hugged him. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm fine. You really had me worried for a sec,"

"I'm alright too, Jenna," Snowmoon assured. He remembered the Guardians standing near them and growled. He wrapped his tail around Jenna whilst she readied her staff. "What do you want with us?"

"Easy, dragon," Tooth attempted to calm him down.

"It's Snowmoon and p.s. no one, I repeat no one kidnaps me and my Jenna," he warned.

"I told you that kidnapping them would make them angry!" Marcus critised quietly to North but Jenna heard it.

"Exactly! Would any of you like to explain what you want with us?" Jenna demanded angrily pointing her staff at them.

"Okay, just lower your guard down and we'll explain," Marcus attempted. Jenna lowered her staff and Snowmoon relaxed.

"Now!" North went into a greeting laugh. "Firstly introductions!" Jenna and Snowmoon rolled their eyes not wanting introductions and answers.

"You know Bunny obviously," he gestured to Bunny leaning on a column not paying any attention to them.

Jenna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Obviously,"

Snowmoon growled at him. "And just to clarify the next time he comes near Jenna, I'm goanna have rabbit for lunch,"

"No! No!" Bunny screamed hiding behind North.

Snowmoon lifted up a paw and fist-bumped Jenna.

"And you two know the Tooth Fairy of course," North continued.

"Hello Jenna, I've heard a lot about you and your teeth!" Tooth cheerfully greeted.

"My…my what?" Jenna asked confused.

"Open them! Are they really white as they say?" Tooth hypocritically asked her Mini-Fairies.

Snowmoon puffed out frosty breath from his nostrils in her face. "Don't touch Jenna or else,"

The Mini-Fairie hid behind Tooth in fear while Tooth backed away a bit.

"Easy, Snowmoon," Jenna assured. "If Tooth wants to see my teeth then here…" she opened her mouth showing teeth that shined, glittered and sparkled.

"Oh, they do sparkle like freshly fallen snow," Tooth cooed as did her Mini-Fairies who come from behind her. They started swooning around Jenna and also Snowmoon, unintentionally give him a headache with all the noise from their hummingbird wings.

"Oh, and it's such an honour to finally see you Snowmoon? Is that your name?" Tooth asked not wanting to get it wrong.

"Yes, it is," Snowmoon answered straight forward.

"Ahh, you're fully grown and strong," Tooth remarked looked at his wings.

"Um…thanks?" Snowmoon said.

North continued on. "And Sandman. Sandy?"

Marcus noticed that Sandy was asleep whilst hovering a bit above the floor. "Sandy! Wake up! It's not polite to sleep when guests are here,"

Sandy woke up and descended back to the ground. He waved at Jenna and Snowmoon.

"He can't speak?" Snowmoon asked.

"It's just who he is," Marcus answered for him.

"And of course you know me," North gestured to himself.

"Yes, we surely do," Jenna answered crossing her arms.

"Okay, who's he?" Snowmoon pointed on of his claws at Marcus.

"Oh, this is Marcus," North introduced Marcus.

Marcus waved at them saying "Hello,"

"Okay, back to the question. Why are we here?" Jenna demanded.


	6. Refusing to join What's your centre?

**Refusing to join – What's my centre? **

"You two are Guardians," Marcus answered.

"Guardians? Us two?" Snowmoon asked confused.

"That's right!" North cheered. Music filed the room as the elves played the instruments whilst the yetis were holding up torches. One handed North, a large book with the large G symbol imprinted in gold on the front cover.

The elves poke her feet and motion her to a pair of shoes.

Some others started poking Snowmoon's paws but he flicks them away.

Marcus, Tooth and Sandy hold up cups of eggnog to toast in their honour. Bunny meanwhile rolls her eyes.

However Snowmoon begins to huff in annoyance whilst Jenna frowns her eyebrows. They looked at each other and nodded. Jenna slams her staff on the floor and creates a slippery ice surface that makes the music die away and the torches blow out.

"What makes you all think Snowmoon and I want to be guardians?" she asked not convinced.

North started laughing loudly and erratically. Bunny however laughs nervously along but turns back to his serious mood after that.

"Of course, you two want to be Guardians," North referred back to the subject not caring about what Jenna and Snowmoon thought. "Music!"

The elves started playing on their trumpets again.

"No music!" Jenna shouted.

The elves just kept playing but Snowmoon roared at them and they scurried away.

The Guardians were frozen at seeing them so aggravated and annoyed.

"Look guys, you all are hard word and deadlines. And well Jenna and I are…snowballs and fun times," Snowmoon stated.

"You see, we're not Guardians," Jenna said as she hopped onto his back. "Now if you'll know what's best for yourselves, you'll leave us alone,"

Bunny was delighted. "You see guys, I told you they weren't Guardians. Now good day, Jenna and Snowmonk," he waved mock fully at them.

"Don't call me, Snowmonk," Snowmoon warned snarling at him.

"That's right, Bunny," Marcus said standing up for him. "And also don't act like what is you're seeing is true isn't,"

Tooth fluttered to Jenna and Snowmoon. "Jenna, Snowmoon…" She began reasoning with them. "I don't think you two understand what we do," she started indicated the large Globe spinning around the room's levels shining with loads of believers. "Each of those lights is a child…"

"A child who believes," North added. "And good or bad – Naughty or Nice, we protect them,"

Tooth dug her fingers into Jenna's lips again.

"Tooth, please?" Jenna's muffling voice pleaded.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" Snowmoon ordered as he twisted his head at her.

"Sorry!" Tooth backed away. "It's just they're beautiful,"

She backed away. Marcus started stepping in looking serous.

"Guys, this is no time for lectures," he stated whilst Snowmoon and turned to go down a corridor with Jenna on his back. "Pitch is out there still doing who knows what,"

The mention of that name made Jenna freeze in horror. Snowmoon did too.

"Wait, you mean Pitch Black?" Jenna slid off her dragon. They turned their heads to the Guardians. "The Bogey Man?"

"That's ridiculous," Snowmoon not impressed replied. "Completely ridiculous. You're wrong. That creepy guy can't be out there,"

"Well sorry, Snowmoon but I'm afraid Pitch is out there," Tooth reasoned.

"When he threatens us, he threatens them as well," North explained gesturing to the lights.

"All the reason to bother and pick people are who more into this sort of stuff," Jenna argued again. "Snowmoon and I aren't goanna dragged into something that's not our problem,"

"You think we picked you?" Marcus asked making Jenna look at him in anger. "You Jenna Frost and your dragon were chosen just like we were all chosen by my father. The Man in the Moon," he gestured to the large moon through the opening on the round structured roof.

"The Man in the Moon is your father?" Snowmoon asked shocked.

"He what?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Last night, Jenna and Snowmoon, he chose you two," Tooth softly answered.

"Maybe," Bunny said but Marcus elbowed him in anger.

Snowmoon and Jenna looked clearly into the sky and saw the moon. "The man in the moon, he talks to you?" Jenna asked surprised.

"You see Jenna, you and your dragon cannot say no. it is Destiny,"

Jenna and Snowmoon still weren't convinced.

"If this really is our destiny…wh-why-why would he tell us that himself?" Snowmoon asked.

Jenna groaned smack her head on her forehead. "After 300 years, this is his answer to spend eternity like all of you cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Snowmoon refused. "That is not for us!" he shouted up at the moon. "No offense,"

"How is that not offensive?" Marcus demanded. "You two dare refuse my father's claims?"

"Marcus! Your father abandoned us for 300 years," Jenna ranted. "The only good thing he ever did was bring us together,"

"Well you know what I think…" Bunny cut in again as Snowmoon and Jenna were walking away again "I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what do those mischief makers know about bringing joy to children anyway?" he asked the others as he bent down on his back blacks and used his left back paw to scratched behind his ear.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Snowmoon asked.

"We know it's no... hardboiled egg, but kids like what we do," Jenna answered.

"But none of 'em believe in you two. Do they?" Bunny mocked as he stepped towards them. "Y'see, you're both are invisible, it's like you two don't even exist,"

Snowmoon bit at making him jump back in fright.

"Bunny! Enough with your insulting words," Tooth ordered standing up for them.

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jenna agreed.

"Yep the hoppin kango is righto," Snowmoon said as well.

Bunny's eyes widened "The- the what? What'd you two call me? I'm not a kangaroo!"

"Forgive us if we're not talking to the animal who's as tall like a kangaroo, who bounces so high like one and has the Australian accent of one," Jenna retorted.

"If you're not a hopping kangaroo…" Snowmoon began staring into Bunny's eyes. "What are you exactly?"

"I'm a bunny," Bunny dare fully answered staring back in his eyes. "The Easter Bunny. People believe in me,"

There was silence between everyone for a sec.

Jenna decided to refer back to her Snowmoon's answer. "Okay, look guardians, Snowmoon and I believed in the Man in the Moon once back when he saved my life and bought us together but now we don't want anything to do with what he says. If he really did chose us for a purpose, he should have told us that a lot sooner," she turned her back and proceeded to get onto Snowmoon.

"I agree," Marcus attempted to reason placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jenna quickly reacted with a quick turn and pointed her staff point at his neck. "Don't get familiar,"

"And don't act you care about us or how we have feel," Snowmoon warned.

"I care," Marcus sympathized in a whispering tone gently pushing the staff's tip away. "I agree he should have told you two, his reason for choosing you a lot sooner. But Jenna, Snowmoon this isn't just about being believed in or not, this is about the children and we don't help them, Pitch will bring fear and darkness to them forever,"

"Forget it," Snowmoon pushing Marcus back with his paw. "We have,"

Sandy blows his checks then gestures to North to do something/

North decided a better way to get them to join. "Jenna, Snowmoon will you two walk with me?"

"No way," Jenna refused.

"Come on just this once," North pleaded.

Jenna huffed. "Fine, one walk but that's it,"

Jenna and Snowmoon followed North into the heart of the workshop. "It was a amazing how a medium-sized dragon could fit through the spaces in the workshop,"

"Nothing personal, North, what you all do, it's just- it's not our thing," Jenna reasoned.

"Well Man in Moon says it is your thing," North argued "You will see,"

"Slow down, would ya?" Jenna pleaded. "We don't walk a lot so we're not much of a pair of runners,"

"Keep up! Would ya both?" North demanded

Jenna was amazed at seeing so many cool tools that the Yeti's were making "Woah! I always thought the elves made the toys,"

North advised. "We just let them believe that.

The elves were experimenting with Christmas lights and made a spinning elf on a music box with decorations

"Very nice. Keep up good work!" North ordered impressed. They passed by a yeti working on blue toy robots. "I don't like it, paint it red!" North ordered because he didn't like the color blue due to it not really being a Christmas color.

The Yeti gasped in frustration. He turned to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slammed his head on the table. Snowmoon passed by tapped on the head with his tail tip making him jump up in fright.

"Step it up everybody!" North commanded to all the Yetis as they made more cool toys and loaded up more presents. The three came to the entrance of North's personal workshop room which kind of belonged to Marcus as well when he was staying around with his best friend.

"Snowmoon, I want you to stay outside," North said to him. "You're a bit big and you might mess up my workshop,"

"I don't trust you," Snowmoon said threatenly.

"It'll be okay, Snowmoon," Jenna assured stroking his right head's side. "I'll be fine,"

"Fine but don't you dare do anything," Snowmoon warned North.

"No harm will come to Jenna. I give you my word," North vowed. He and Jenna stepped inside his workshop. Jenna couldn't help but admire what was in there. There were cool ice models, trees with lights and etc.

"Fruitcake?" North offered take a plate of his favorite cake from an elf who fell to the floor.

Jenna answered, "Uh, no... Thanks,"

North tossed the plate away before crack his knuckles "Now we get down to tacks of brass.

"Tacks of-"Jenna started to ask but the door suddenly closed and locked behind her much to her shock.

Outside Snowmoon's eyes widened when the door slammed suddenly, he banged his head against it. "Jenna?"

Jenna was about to respond when she noticed North marching up to her making her back away into the door "Who are you, Jenna Frost? What is your center?"

"My center?" Jenna asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"If Man in Moon chose you and your dragon to be Guardian, you must have something very special inside that your dragon shares in common with you,"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Jenna retorted.

"Hmm...," North answered. Whilst he turned his attention to a nearby shelf, Jenna turned her head to the door. "Snowmoon…" she called, "I'm okay," North picked up a Russian Nesting doll that resembled himself. "Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating... But if you get to know me a little... Well, go on,"

He handed it to Jenna. She made her staff leaned against and table before focusing back on the doll.

Jenna took off the first doll layer. "You are... downright jolly?"

"Ah! But not just jolly. I am also mysterious…" he continued as Jenna kept take off the dolls layers one by one as they were becoming smaller "And fearless, and caring, and at my center...,"

Jenna came to the final layer and dropped it into his palm. There was a tiny wooden baby. She said: "There's a nothing but tiny wooden baby," she looked at him going 'seriously' with an unamused, unimpressed face. "How's this your center?"

North instructed "Look closer. What do you see?"

"A-ah... Ya have big eyes," she analyzed seeing large blue eyes on the tiny wooden baby.

"Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder," North answered. That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world!" they walked out of his workshop and saw loads of cool things like flying jellyfish and bird devices whilst Snowmoon came back to Jenna's side. "And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center," North explained "What is yours?"

Jenna sighed looking down, "I don't know,"

North held a sympathizing face with her and rolled her fingers over the baby doll figure. "Keep it,"

North eyed Snowmoon for a second before he asked. "Jenna, where did you find your dragon?"

"Well…" Jenna hesitantly began as she placed North's wooden baby center in her knapsack still hung across her chest. "On the night, the Man in the Moon saved me from a frozen lake, I was asleep near the lake when I heard a loud whooshing noise and I looked up to the sky, some comet like trail. It landed in the forest. I went to go look for it thinking it might be the answer to my questions. But all I found was Snowmoon as a hatchling. When we touched this happened,"

She showed North her palm and his eyes of wonder widened at seeing the G symbol shining in silver.

"And the moon symbol appeared on my head," Snowmoon's eyes poked up gesturing North to the moon crest on Snowmoon's head. "The two of us were inseparable for 300 years after that day,"

"Your bond with Snowmoon is very strong. Dragons protect us Guardians just as how we protect children," North explained to Jenna. "You both spiritually connected to each other. Snowmoon has something inside himself that makes him similar to you and therefore makes him worthy of being your guardian dragon,"

"How come I was invisible to the rest of you?" Snowmoon asked.

"Because guardian dragons are invisible to the eyes of other guardians until their time comes for them to chosen by the Moon along with their riders. But I must advice you Jenna. You must be very careful,"

"Why?" Jenna asked confused.

"Because the easiest way your dragon can die is by you being killed or stabbed through the heart. If a Guardian dies so does their dragon" North warned. "It is very important you're very careful wherever you are,"

Jenna and Snowmoon stared at each other for a short.

The moment of silence was cut off by the sound of hummingbird wings outside the window. They looked out and saw Tooth and her three Mini-Fairies zooming out of sight.

Marcus, Bunny and Sandy came running up to them. "We have problem, guys. There's trouble at the Tooth Palace," Marcus alerted.


	7. Off to the Tooth Palace - Pitch Black

**Off to the Tooth Palace – Pitch Black: **

"We've already said it! We're not going with you, guys!" Jenna argued as she and Snowmoon followed North, Bunny, Sandy and Marcus to the lowest level of the worship where they came to a room with two tunnels leading in and out.

"There's no way, we're goanna follow you, Guardians flying in some rickety, old…" Snowmoon began but once he and his rider saw it comin0g out, he finished with: "Sleigh,"

"Never thought I'd say this but what a nice sleigh," Jenna admitted as she saw it was made of cedar wood with a colour of cinnamon brown with red, white, black and gold linings on the long silver stands and on the brown wing features. There were six strong, steady reindeer pulling it.

"Okay, one fly following you guys but that's it," Snowmoon said before Jenna hopped onto him.

"Hop in!" North ordered to Sandy, Marcus and Bunny. He noticed that Bunny hadn't jumped in. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate and safe," Bunny answered patting the side of the sleight with his left back foot.

"Uhh for goodness sake!" Snowmoon lifted Bunny up with his tail.

"Hey, put me down!" he ordered.

Snowmoon dumped Bunny in the sleigh. "Dumb dragon,"

"Dumb kangaroo," Snowmoon mocked back.

"Buckle up!" North ordered.

"Woah, woah…where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny screeched when he couldn't find any belts.

"That was just an expression," North explained.

"And it was very funny," Marcus laughed.

"Let's go!" North commanded as with a whip on their reins, the reindeer started galloping into the ice tunnels pulling the sleight. Snowmoon followed behind it and started sliding on his paws behind it.

The ice tunnel was long and it started getting loopter loopy with ice stalactites poking out from the sides and then from top and then from the bottom.

"This is amazing!" Jenna cheered holding her hands in the air.

"This is the best fun in forever!" Snowmoon cheered as well as he felt the wind blowing in his face.

Bunny was screaming like mad than ever. He was also getting motion sickness.

"Stop being so scared and enjoy!" Marcus encouraged as he was waving in his hands in the air like a child would on a roller coaster.

As the sleigh started sliding around upside down, North called, "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!"

Bunny checks puffed as he felt sick, "I hope you like carrots," he ranted back.

Sandy lifted his heads up as well like Marcus.

"Woo hoo!" Jenna held her hands up in the air as she and Snowmoon were sledding round the loop ta loops after them.

They finally came to the end of the tunnel and the sleight rocketed up into the sky twirling about in the air.

Snowmoon spiraled around following it. They started soaring away from the Workshop far to the south.

"Let's go!" North shouted and away they went.

Snowmoon started flying alongside the sleigh.

"This is amazing right?" Marcus asked as he noticed Jenna flying besides him and the others in the sleigh on Snowmoon.

"Yep, I couldn't put it any better myself," Jenna said agreeing with him. "This is what it is to be free,"

"I know right!" Marcus agreed. He looked forward again and Jenna noticed that something was troubling him.

Meanwhile Snowmoon noticed that Bunny was petrified in fear. "Come on, Bunny. Feel the wind in your hair. Well…fur. And check out this view,"

Jenna patted his head and he suddenly fell out of sight.

"North! Marcus!" Bunny shrieked in fear. "They're…" he gathered enough courage to peer over the head with his sides. But he saw Snowmoon and Jenna right below his sight.

"Aww…" Jenna replied with a smug. "You do care,"

Bunny's eyebrows were raised and bent and he flustered. "Oh, rack off, ya bloody showpony,"

"Hold on everyone!" North commanded, "I know a shortcut!"

"Oh! Oh strewth! I knew we should have taken the tunnels!" Bunny shuddered in fear.

Marcus growled in anger and smacked him in the head. "Get a grip on yourself,"

North took out a see-through snow globe and whispering into it saying "Tooth Palace," an image of the mountain where it lay inside appeared. North threw the snow globe in front of the sleight and it created a portal

Marcus turned his head to Jenna and Snowmoon. "Jenna! Snowmoon! Follow us!"

Jenna and Snowmoon nodded.

North went "Hyah!" and the reindeer took off heading into the portal. Snowmoon and Jenna followed after them.

"What?" North so shocked and surprised at the same time.

Nightmares soared past them screeching all around the sleigh. The Guardians gasped in shock. The reindeer were flinching at the sight of the nightmares so they tried their best to dodge them. The Sandman formed an umbrella out of dream sand and used it to block some of the nightmares.

Jack: Woah! [Ducks, then turns to look at them] They're taking the tooth fairies! [He jumps up to attack a Nightmare that hasn't devoured a fairy yet, then cradles the fairy to him as he falls back into the sleigh.] Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?

Baby Tooth chittered affirmatively. She was so grateful to Jenna.

The sleigh descended through the walls of the mountain into the Tooth Palace. The passengers hoped to be in pursuit of Pitch, a Nightmare, or Tooth, or anything, but it was empty. Until they spotted a Nightmare.

North handed the reins to Marcus, "Here, Marcus take over!"

Marcus took the reins and commanded the reindeer whilst North pulled out one of his cutlass swords as he stood at the head of the sleigh. Once they were close enough to the nightmare, a slice of "Hyah!" with the sword made the nightmare break apart into black sand that spilled onto the sleigh.

Tooth boxes rattled on the floor beside the black sand. "They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny shrieked as he picked up one.

The Sandman seemed confused by the sand that the Nightmares are made out of as he looked at some that was spilled on his hand.

Jenna noticed that Marcus wasn't concentrated on flying the sleigh as he peered round looking at Bunny once he gave that alarm. She saw the sleigh was about to fly into a column. "Marcus, look out!" she warned.

Marcus looked forward and his eyes widened. He managed to steer the reindeer just in the nick of time and the sleigh landed roughly on a wide platform with a small pool in the center surrounded by gold crosslinking railings.

The guardians inside were a bit shaky from that landing. Snowmoon landed beside them and Jenna slipped off to check on them. "Are you guys okay?"

"If by okay, you mean 'still alive' then yes," Bunny admitted.

"Thanks for the heads up," Marcus said gratefully.

Jenna smiled in appreciation.

The six heard Tooth hovering near a high spiral platform panicking. She was gasping continuously and she was super scared.

North called up to her. "Tooth! Are you alright?"

Tooth sighed in disbelief and pain. "They- they took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them!" Everything is gone," she cried as all but Snowmoon and Jenna jumped up to her. "Everything...," Tooth kneeled down heart-broken. Marcus and Sandy each placed a hand on one of her shoulders to comfort her whilst North and Bunny stood nearby holding sympathetic faces for her.

"I'm so sorry, Tooth," Marcus conceded.

"Not everything's gone!" Jenna's calling voice assured making Tooth look at her.

Jenna revealed Baby Tooth safe in her hands and she flew into Tooth's hands. "Ah! Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright," she expressed stroking Baby Tooth's feathers. She looked down at Jenna. "Thank you, Jenna,"

"Don't just thank me, Tooth. Thank Snowmoon as well,"

"Oh, yes, thank you as well Snowmoon," Tooth didn't want to forget Snowmoon as well.

Snowmoon smiled happy to help.

"I have to say..." a voice came into their presence and spooked them as they could hear it everywhere. "This is very, very exciting. The Big Five, all in one place. I'm a little stars truck," the source of the voice was right above their heads on a higher spiral platform. It leaned over to reveal a figure with spiky black hair, grey skin with matching eyes and dark robes. It was Pitch Black. "Did you like my show on the globe, North and Marcus?" he questioned North as he leaned more forward. "Gotcha all together, didn't I?"

"Argh!" North growled back to him.

Pitch smirked and proceeded to walk away.

Tooth eyes frowned with anger. "Pitch!" she screeched as she tried to fly to hit him. "You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies—" she didn't get to finish her warning because by the time she reached Pitch, she had disappeared into the shadows.

"Or what?" Pitch's voice echoed from another spiral platform of pink not far from the one she was on. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" Marcus demanded.

"Maybe, I want what you and your friends have, Marcus," he pointed angrilly at him and the others. "To be believed in!"

Jenna and Snowmoon observed what was going on between everyone up above. Jenna was scared so Snowmoon ensured he was as close to her as possible.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch ranted continuing on with his moaning about not being believed in.

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny responded.

Pitch vanished from where he was to the underside of the spire level the Guardians are standing on. "Tah!" he spooked Bunny. "Go suck an egg, rabbit."

Bunny went "Rrh!" and reached down to hit Pitch but he disappeared again.

"Wait, a minute isn't that Jenna Frost?" Pitch's eyes widened at seeing her when the Guardians, Snowmoon and her peered round to try and spot him again.

Jenna was panicking very silently as she still pointed her staff at him.

"You've grown more beautiful than the last time I saw you - daughter,"

The nick name Pitch gave to Jenna made the Guardians and Marcus freeze in shock.

"Oh, Guardians, Marcus…I take it Jenna has never told you about how I took her. Raised her as my daughter…until she betrayed me and froze me in walls,"

"I did that because you lied to me and my dragon!" Jenna shouted.

"Yes, I did lie to you," Pitch's admitting voice spooked her from behind and she turned and saw Pitch very near to her behind some of the palace's rails. "But I was protecting you, daughter,"

Snowmoon growled at him as his lower body and tail circled around Jenna. "She's not your daughter, Pitch and you will not deceive her again,"

"Oh, look at you Snowmoon. You've grown too. All strong and big," Pitch complimented. "I bet you're used to all these compliments like all the other dragons were,"

He proceeded to walk away whilst Jenna and Snowmoon's eyes widened.

"Pitch! You murdering shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come 'ere!" Bunny leaped down to attack him but Pitch vanished out of his sight.

Tooth saw him appear onto a higher level of her palace. She snatched one of Bunny's boomerangs from its slot on his back and battled cried as she charged at Pitch.

But three giant black sand-horses blocked her path and screeched at her making her descend low in fright.

Baby Tooth hid in Jenna's hood in fear.

"Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girls easy," Pitch calmed down his three Nightmare horses. "Hehe," he cackled as he took a few bits of black sand from each of his steeds. "Look familiar, Sandman?" he peered down at Sandy. "Took me awhile to perfect this little trick…"

Sandy was fuming in rage.

"…Turning dreams into nightmares," Pitch finished. "Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know,"

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny asked disbelieving Pitch. He laughed as Tooth returned his boomerang. "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" he reminded.

Pitch smiled remembering his past victorious times. "Oh, the Dark Ages! Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me - oh the power I wielded!"

"You call making everyone miserable, sad and scared, a happy time for you?" Marcus asked not impressed. "It's anything but good. It's selfish,"

"Well, Marcus, it's what makes me happy whether you like it or not," Pitch retorted back. "But soon my happiness faded away when your father: The Man in the Moon chose you (his son) and your friends to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as The Boogeyman! Well that's all about to change," he warned cautiously at the Guardians.

The colours of palace mysteriously started peeling out of sight.

"Oh…" Pitch started mocking again. "It's happening already,"

"What is?" Jenna asked confused.

Tooth was inhaling and exhaling so stressfully and shocked.

"Children are waking up and realising the Tooth Fairy never came," Pitch insulted with a baby voice. "Such a little thing but to a child…"

"What's going on?" Jenna asked concerned for Tooth.

"They…they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth answered in shock.

Jenna gasped in fear for her new friend. As did Snowmoon.

"Oh, Jenna…didn't they tell you?" Pitch asked. "It's great being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect: Wonder, Hopes, Wishes and Dreams…it all goes away and little by little so do they," he explained mocking them before he gave a cackling laugh. "Unfortunately you've never gone away all because you have a dragon. Just like all the others did before they were lost,"

Jenna breathed in and out slowly with fear. Snowmoon's face felt sad as he heard Pitch say that other dragons like him were lost.

They both observed how tense the other Guardians were and the mention of '.they were lost'.

"No Christmas or Easter or little Fairies that come in the night," Pitch insulted acting as if he was already victorious. "There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in," he directed that last sentence with a sharp, snarling tone. He turned back at Jenna. "Oh and daughter, there's a place beside me. How would you like to be my heir again?"

"Never!" Jenna shouted.

Snowmoon flapped at Pitch and was about to claw at him when a black beast came out of nowhere and strike at his face making him fall backwards in pain.

The guardians saw that it was large-sized dragon dark as night all over. Its horns, teeth and claws were sharper and larger. Its wings had claws sticking out of its muscle bents. Its eyes white with the stare of an alpha over its omegas.

"Pathetic, dragon," it sneered at Snowmoon in an unimpressed male voice.

Snowmoon snarled his teeth at the black dragon as it flapped between his rider and their new friends.

"Should have learnt better than to attack another rider,"

"Rider?" Jenna asked in shock.

"Yes, Jenna. You see once I was finally free from all that ice you and your dragon put me in for 200 years. I found these," Pitch revealed a white tooth and claw in his hand. Snowmoon's eyes widened. As did Jenna's. "Your dragon's first tooth and claw. When I knew it would finally be my time to make children believe in me, I knew I would a dragon just like yours to ensure that. So using my magic and these do-ikies, I made this beautiful creature that I bonded with,"

The Guardians eyes widened at what they heard.

"And now, I can finally accomplish my quest of revenge!"

Having heard enough, Bunny threw his boomerang but Pitch jumped on his dragon and it soared downwards whilst being followed by the Nightmare steeds.

The Guardians jumped down after him trailing behind him in the air.

Jenna hopped back on Snowmoon and he took off flying behind them.

Whilst in the mid-air, Bunny threw three egg bombs at Pitch and his dragon and nightmares. They each exploded in mid-air but not very close to them.

They landed on their feet in a large lagoon at the bottom of the palace where there was a pond all turquoise with a blossom tree and stone walls surrounding it.

They peered round for Pitch, his dragon and his minions.

"They're gone," North gasped. And he was right. They had disappeared into thin air.


	8. Their past - a plan to collect the teeth

**Their past – a plan to collect the teeth: **

All was silent for a while.

It was finished by the Guardians staring at Jenna with questioning faces.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Jenna asked confused.

"How could you?" Bunny demanded.

"How could I what?"

"Not tell us that that Pitch was your father!" Bunny shouted.

"Hey! Don't you ever dare yell at her like that!" Snowmoon shouted. "She didn't know he was selfish and cruel until 250 years ago! And neither did I,"

"But still is it true?" Marcus asked more sympathetically. "Is he really your dad?"

Jenna growled in anger and finally gave in sighing. "Okay, yes…Pitch Black was my adoptive father but I hate and despise just as much as you all do,"

"As do I," Snowmoon answered.

"How did you two come under the care of that monster?" Tooth asked.

"It's a long story," Jenna answered turning her back to them and stroking her dragon's head. "We don't wanna talk about it,"

"Jenna, Snowmoon…we understand that you two don't like to talk about your past…" North began trying to figure out what they had gone through. "But you two must tell us,"

"North is right," Marcus reasoned as well when he came forward very slowly and gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't shove it off and Snowmoon didn't growl at him.

"We want to help you, don't we Guardians," he gestured to the others.

"Of course we do," North answered gently. "We can totally see you both despise him.

Tooth nodded her head as did Sandy.

Bunny meanwhile just huff and turned his back on them much to their charism.

"But in order for us to do that, you both have to tell us," Marcus continued. "Please,"

Jenna and Snowmoon stared at each other whilst Marcus backed away a bit.

They were both lost in thought for a few seconds until they turned their faces back to the others.

"We'll tell you," Snowmoon said. "But know this Guardians, it hurts for us to show it,"

The Guardians except Bunny still with his back to them sat down as did Jenna and Snowmoon.

Jenna took a long inhale and then a long exhale of air. She began.

"It all started 10 years after Snowmoon and I met each other,"

"I was still growing up from a hatchling in a young adult dragon," Snowmoon added.

"But then Snowmoon became very sick," Jenna continued. "He would die so if I didn't help him. I wandered for help for days but it was not use. I thought hope seemed lost until one night, a dark figure stalking in the woods found me. It was him. I was scared at first but he assured me, he meant me no harm. I told him who I was and how I had come to be all alone with just Snowmoon. I explained his sick condition and he said he would help me. I accepted his help and he took me and Snowmoon to his home,"

"I was soon healed after that. We both grew very close to Pitch,"

"We told him our story and we saw that he was just like us. Unheard. Untouched. Unseen. He said he was an outcast among society and that he was hated and unloved just like us,"

"Pitch took her in as his daughter. And I was willing to go along with it as long as it made her happy. I for one was fond of Pitch as well for how he saved me and had given Jenna such fatherly love. We were a family for 40 years,"

"During those 40 years, I had a bad feeling in my gut that told me that Jenna and I shouldn't trust Pitch but I ignored them because I couldn't stand to take away that happiness that Jenna and I had,"

But soon, we discovered him terrorizing people and try to bring darkness," Jenna explained as she showed her feelings of betrayal. "We realised he had lied to us,"

"The entire time, the feelings in my gut had been trying to warn me that he was evil but I refused to listen to them. We confronted him to his lies and using our powers, we froze him in massive walls of ice. We thought that he would never get out - but we were wrong,"

"And that's how it was," Jenna ended but not before adding an extra thing. "But now this Guardians, I am no family to that monster. And neither is Snowmoon," Jenna snarled. "We hate him just as much as you five do,"

All the Guardians except Bunny felt sympathy for them. They had been lied to by Pitch. It wasn't their fault, they once cared about him.

Bunny turned slowly at them and sighed hardly at them. "Look kid, it doesn't excuse the fact that because of you and your dragon, Pitch was able to create a monster!"

"Bunny, how were we supposed to know?" Jenna asked angrily.

"Well you two should have known! Pitch was the one who took you after and gained possession of your dragon's baby tooth and claw," Bunny argued.

Snowmoon lashed out and pinned him down under his right paw.

Bunny immediately got scared.

"Don't you ever blame what happened on Jenna and me?" Snowmoon warned. "How would you like it if you were isolated from the world with no love?"

"I wouldn't like it," Bunny answered. "Look sorry, for my harsh words. I take everything back,"

"Including that I'm a dumb dragon?"

"Yes," Bunny gave in.

Snowmoon stepped off Bunny and puffed in his furry face.

Bunny stepped up receiving disappointed faces from Tooth, North, Marcus and Sandy. He laughed nervously.

A while later Bunny, Marcus, Sandy and North were discussing about Pitch whilst Snowmoon and Jenna noticed that Tooth was kneeling down heart-broken for the loss of her fairies and the teeth.

"Okay, alright, I admit it. You were right about Pitch," Bunny apologized.

"This is one time-," North said.

"I'm sorry about your fairies, Tooth," Jenna apologised kneeling down besides Tooth and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"He will pay," North vowed answering Bunny's question.

Tooth replied. "You should've seen them, Jen. They put up such a fight,"

Baby Tooth twitters as she hovers around Jenna's head.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jenna asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted," Tooth answered holding up a tooth box to her, "It's the memories inside them.

"Whaddo you mean?" Snowmoon asked confused.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jenna and Snowmoon. They hold the most important memories of childhood," Tooth explained as she placed the tooth box down and started hovering in the air.

They moved toward the Lagoon wall showing its art-work above the pool. Jenna and Snowmoon walked on the lake creating ice-patches with every step they took and Tooth hovered by their side as she continued explaining.

"My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them," she showed her a painting of children hovering their teeth up to her and her Mini-Fairies. "We had everyone's here. Including yours, Jenna,"

"I- My memories?" Jenna questioned.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jenna Frost," Tooth explained.

"But, I- I wasn't anyone before I was Jenna Frost," Jenna said.

"Well of course you were," Tooth reasoned. "We were all someone before we were chosen,"

"What?" Jenna blurted out shocked.

North heard the girls speaking, "You should have seen Bunny!"

"Hey I told you to never mention that!" Bunny reminded warning him.

"The night at the pond, I just...Why I assumed... Are you saying, are you saying I had a life? Before that, w- I- With a, with a home? And- and a family?" Jenna asked Tooth desperate for answers.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't. I wish I did," Jenna said. "There's only thing I have from my past,"

She unzipped her knapsack and pulled out a snowflake made out of twigs and it had engravings decorating it. She showed it to Tooth who peered at it curiously. "Someone I loved in my past gave this to me when I was little," Jenna explained as her eyes stayed glued to a message engraved down the centre that said 'To my most precious thing' I don't know who that person was," Jenna admitted. "I wish I did,"

Snowmoon nuzzled her head and she hugged him.

"All these years the answers were right here... If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. Ya have to show me!" she turned to Tooth desperate for her help.

"I- I can't, Jen," Tooth apologized. "Pitch has them,"

"Then we have to get them back!" Snowmoon proclaimed wanting to help his rider.

Tooth suddenly gasped. "Oh no..." she said shocked as she felt her feathers molting and some of them fell do the ground. The guardian's mouths gaped as they saw the mural of Tooth and her fairies fade away. "The children... We're too late,"

North refused to accept defeat. "No! No! No such thing as too late!

He hums with his mouth shut as he thinks. "Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait! …" He jolts into action as he points one cutlass at Bunny, who flinches backwards in fright of being poked. Idea! Hah!" he begins gesturing with the other sword between Bunny and Sandman. "We! Will collect the teeth!

"What?" Tooth questioned shocked.

Marcus explained for his best friend realizing right away what his plan was. "North is right. If we get the teeth, children will keep believing in you,"

"But Marcus, we're talking 7 continents, millions of kids!" Tooth attempted to argue back.

North cut in. "Give Marcus a break. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?

"How many wishes and desires I can grant every day?" Marcus added.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny finally added.

North turned to Jenna and Snowmoon. "And Jenna, Snowmoon, if you two help us, we will get your memories' Jenna and find answers for you, Snowmoon,"

"If we find Jenna's memories, maybe just maybe, we can find answers for you as well," Marcus explained. "My father wouldn't have chosen you to be Jenna's dragon unless there was something inside her that you share in common with her,"

Tooth started laughing excitedly.

Bunny however grumbles.

Jenna turned to Snowmoon.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"I am. Are we in?" Snowmoon held up his paw with his claws rolled in for a fist bump.

Jenna fist-bumped and they smiled back at the Guardians.

"We're in!" Jenna proclaimed.


	9. Collecting the Teeth

**Collecting the Teeth: **

The Guardians flew to their first country: Russia. North was running over rooftops going "Hahahaha!" and "Quickly, quickly!" before he jumped down another chimney.

Bunny meanwhile was racing against Jenny riding on Snowmoon.

"Hop to it, Rabbit! We're five teeth ahead!" Snowmoon goaded.

"Yeah right!" Bunny responded pouncing on his four legs across the rooftops, "Look, I'd tell two stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cuz you guys be able to keep up anyway!

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" Jenna asked mock fully.

"Ooh, you two don't wanna race a rabbit,"

"Try racing a dragon who's fast," Snowmoon challenged. He started flying about at super-fast speed much to Bunny's anger who thought he could go so fast on his four legs.

"Is it a race? Is it a race?" North asked excited to have fun after he popped out of a chimney. "This is going to be epic!" he cheered as he kept hoping out of loads of chimneys.

Sandy and Marcus was jogging whilst Tooth was flying about hysterically. "4 bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east!" she kept spotting teeth through windows "Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" she went off zooming right when she slammed into a giant sign. "Ugh!"

Jenna saw her, "You okay?

Tooth assured her, "I'm fine! Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field,"

Snowmoon asked. "How long is a long time?"

"440 years, give or take?" she explained. She suddenly spotted a tooth waiting to be collected from a long distance away resting under a pillow. She gasps, then giggles and takes off much to Jenna and Snowmoon's surprise.

They look at Baby Tooth who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Would you like to sit on my shoulder?" Jenna offered.

Baby Tooth nodded and sat on her shoulder hugging her check with a thank you.

A while later, Snowmoon arrives at a window and Jenna hops inside to get the tooth. She smirks but growls to see Bunny is already there. He chuckled in triumph holding the tooth.

Jenna just frowned at him and shot ice at Bunny. He shouts in anger. "That'll teach you to laugh like that," she responded taking the tooth from his frozen paw.

Marcus was in a twin's room and he cheered quietly at finding two similar teeth from two similar girls. "Chupa!"

"Oh, jackpot!" Bunny said in triumph as he took five teeth from under a sleeping boy's pillow. He stares at the hockey equipment in the room and instantly realised how the boy lost them. "Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh mate?"

North was collecting his next tooth. He was laughing in happiness "Is piece of pie- woah!" his triumph was ended when he fell into Bunny's underground hole as he was trying to come up.

They both felt embarrassed being squeezed in the same hole.

"Ow!" they both said as they tried to struggle out but because of North's fat body, they couldn't. After that, they noticed that Sandy was taking the tooth.

North wouldn't have it. "Dedededede! That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!"

Sandy just smirked and walked away.

Jenna was flung into a room by Snowmoon but she suddenly went down a hole that Bunny made. He jumped out smirking but he was suddenly frozen.

"Nobody does that to my rider," Snowmoon snarled.

Tooth goes for a tooth under a pillow in another room but unexpectantly pulls out a small furry creature instead. She looks at it curiously. But then flings it to the side. "Uh, I hate rats," she flew out with the creature who was actually a mouse squeaking angrily at her.

Bunny looked for a tooth but instead found an arrow on a piece of paper. He turned and saw Marcus smiling and dashing off to the next house.

A while later, Bunny had a new tooth but screams "Cricky!" as he slips on ice down the roofm.

Jenna smirked as Bunny slid by her and she snatched the tooth out of Bunny's paws. "Yes!" she fist bumped Snowmoon but Sandy appeared and took it from above her on his sand cloud. "No!"

Snowmoon growled and took off after him. Sandy's cloud started flying away.

North dances across the rooftops, then ducks into a chimney. "Hah!"

However Bunny was in the living room at the fireplace. "Haha" he cackled lighting the wood. "Ho ho ho,"

There was an explosion. "Ah!" North screamed as he erupted out of the top. "My bum's on fire! My bum's on fire!"

Marcus landed on the chimney out of the sky and with a flick of his hand, the fire went. "You okay, North?"

"Better," he answered. "I am so going to teach that rabbit a lesson,"

They all gathered near the Brooklyn Bridge, hoisting their bags up for Tooth to see.

Tooth was so happy and impressed. "Wow! You all collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" she said pleased.

They all looked confused.

Tooth noticed and asked "You all have been leaving gifts, right?"

Sandman nods happily, then shakes his head expressing no.

All but Snowmoon, Jenna and Marcus went "Oops,"

"Snowmoon and I left gifts," Jenna assured.

"Me too," Marcus answered.

"What did you leave them?" Tooth asked Jenna and Snowmoon.

"We left them snowflake toys and other snow stuff," Snowmoon assured.

"I just used my powers to leave coins or sweets," Marcus answered.

They all went to a laundromat and are collecting quarters. North yawns as he is getting so tired.

They left quarters and other coins at the children that North, Bunny and Sandy forgot. North left candy canes. Bunny left Easter eggs. Sandman was about to leave a coin but North had set up a whole lit Christmas tree. He laughed in delight while Sandy threw his coin over his shoulder showing extreme anger.

They all came dashing by a window as a young child gawks at them seeing all of them. Except Jenna and Snowmoon. Back at the Brooklyn Bridge, they all went through another portal while in North's sleigh with Snowmoon trailing behind them.

* * *

What they didn't notice was that a nightmare had been watching them. He flew down to the ground disappearing through the ground. He was inside a large grey lair with no color. No light. Just darkness. Cages were hung everywhere with the Mini Fairies.

Pitch and his dragon were looking at his big model of the earth. Pitch's eyes fumed with anger as he saw lights.

"The lights! Why aren't they going out?" he asked angrily.

"I bet you this is the Guardian's doing," his black dragon answered for him.

The Nightmare appeared them and told them in horse language what it had seen.

"They're collecting the teeth?" the dragon asked frustrated.

"Of course they are, Tidark!" Pitch exclaimed. "They'll do anything to stop our plans!"

The Mini-Fairies in the cages chittered and flapped their wings in excitement as they eavesdropped on what the Guardians were doing.

"Ooh, pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow with you!" Pitch shouted.

The Mini-Fairies still didn't stop so Tidark gave a huge ear-piercing roar that made them stop immediately and back down in fear.

The Nightmare was still neighing in their presence.

Pitch growled at it so it which dissipated into sand. Tidark flapped his wings and the sand blew away.

"Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing," Pitch spoke to himself as if he was speaking to the Guardians. He crushed a tiny version of Sandman made from the black sand.

"What about Jenna Frost?" Tidark asked.

Her name made Pitch facial expression stay still. "I will have her back as my daughter. I don't care whether she sees me as her father or not or whether she cares about those Guardians. She's the only family I have besides you,"

"And her dragon?"

"That dragon will never leave her side. I will never let go of the pain he caused me," Pitch opened his robes a bit revealing a large scar. "I want him DEAD!"

* * *

Tooth along with Jenna and Baby was at Jamie's house. Snowmoon waited outside for them.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jenna?"

"That was me," Jenna admitted. "I kind of used my magic to make him fly around his sled. I didn't mean get him hurt,"

"That's alright, Jenna," Tooth assured.

She spun a coin and slipped it under the pillow, then hovered over Jamie. "This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids," She crossed her arms. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Jenna said looking at her curiously. "Hm. Looks a little different up close, huh?"

"Thanks for being here, Jenna," Tooth said with gratitude placing a hand on her shoulder "I wish I'd known about your memory. I could have helped you. And maybe Snowmoon as well,"

"That's okay, Tooth," Jenna assured. "I can' wait a bit longer. Snowmoon can too. Let's just have you and the others taken care of, then its Pitch's turn,"

Tooth unexpectantly hugged Jenna. She hugged her back. Baby Tooth also joined in nuzzled her check.


	10. Sandy's Death

**Sandy's Death:**

The girl's hug was interrupted by the sound of North squeezing in through the window. "Here you are!" He groaned as he finally got into the room. Sandy and Marcus came in quite worn out from having to push him in.

Tooth and Jenna went "Ssh!"

Tooth pointed at Jamie whilst Jenna said, "Guys, be quiet. He's sleeping,"

North immediately went to whispering, "Oh! What gives, slowpokes? How you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in,"

"Hah! That's what I want to hear,"

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help us," Marcus gratefully said to Jenna.

"It was nothing really," Jenna whispered back. "Please thank Snowmoon as well,"

"Oh of course," Marcus turned to Snowmoon's out the window. "Thank you as well as Snowmoon,"

"IT was nothing at all," Snowmoon assured. "Thank you everyone for not giving up on us,"

Bunny lastly came out of a hole he magically made in the floor "Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place," he grumbled getting out.

"Ssh!" everyone else except Sandy shushed loudly at Bunny.

Jenna smirks right in Bunny's face as she pulls out her bag. "Check it out, Peter Cottontail! This is how much teeth you get when you have a dragon who's as fast as he flies,"

Snowmoon eyed playfully but prideful at Bunny.

Bunny snorted in laughter. "You call that a bag'a choppers? He pulls out a large bag. "Now that's a bag'a choppers,"

North cutter into their argument. "Guys, this is about Tooth, it's not a competition - but if it was, I win! YEE-HA!" he danced around in triumph.

Marcus placed his hand over his mouth. "Shh!"

A light suddenly clicked on and shone its beams in their faces.

North eyes widened and his body was as still as a statue. "Oh no,"

"Now, you've done it," Marcus criticized.

Jamie gasps. "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Wish Man, the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth chuckled

Jenna asked. "He can see us?"

"Most of us," Bunny corrected.

Jamie tries to shine the light where Bunny is looking, but it doesn't illuminate on Jenna.

Jenna sighed quietly. Marcus noticed and held a sorry face for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder giving her an encouraging smile to not give up on who she is.

"Ssh, you guys! He's still awake!" Tooth reminded.

"Sandy, knock 'im out!" Bunny ordered.

Sandy nodded and pounded his fists together.

Jamie looked confused.

"With the dream sand, ya' silly man!" Marcus explained exasperated.

A greyhound dog suddenly woke up and growled at Bunny showing sharping, sheering yet shiny teeth.

"No stop, that's the Easter Bunny!" Jamie gasped as he tried to calm his dog down "What're you doing, Abby? Down!"

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunny tried to calm down the situation but deep inside he was actually scared.

"But that's a, uhm, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jenna asked smiling.

Bunny replied saying "Well I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me.

During his long reply, Marcus nodded at Sandy facially telling him what he had to do. Sandy forms at sand ball to throw at the dog.

"Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of Tai Chi, and-"

Jenna 'accidently' hits Jamie's alarm clock with his staff making it ring so loudly making Abby startle.

Bunny instantly became scared, "Crikee! Ahh!" He took off, bouncing around the room with Abby closely trailing behind him.

"Stop! Wait! Slow down!" Jamie shouted at his dog but Abby wouldn't listen.

Bunny still running knocked Sandy off-balance, then laughs nervously. "Woah ho ho! Sand-"

North shouted "Sandy!" whist Abby and Bunny run past him.

Sandman launches the ball, but due to Abby pouncing on him, it went off course and hit Tooth and then Baby Tooth. They instantly fell to the floor with sand teeth forming above their heads.

Bunny screamed out "This thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" The ball hit Bunny, who fell and started dreaming about carrots.

Then Abby who started dreaming about bones.

And lastly North.

"Candy canes..." he drifted to sleep but fell onto Jamie's bed. During his large body, Jamie was sent flying into Sandy's arms. He jerked his head forward to make Dreamsand from his hair blow into Jamie's face. He instantly fell asleep.

"Whoops," Jenna awkwardly said as Marcus glared at her only to start chuckling with her along with Snowmoon.

The Dreamsand carrots above Bunny's head start placing around the Dreamsand candy canes.

"Oh I really wish I had a camera right now," Jenna wished. Sandy gives her a sidelong glance.

Snowmoon had enjoyed watching from outside. His ears twitched the sound of neighing. He turned round and saw nightmares on roofs. He roared and they took off.

Jenna heard his roar and ran to the window. "Snowmoon, what is it?"

"Nightmares, I just saw them. They took off,"

"Let's go after them," Jenna hopped on in his neck. "Guys, come on," she called to Marcus and Sandy. "We can find Pitch," Snowmoon took off in pursuit of the Nightmares.

Sandy and Marcus stayed for a bit not wanting to leave their friends but they decided to go after Jenna and Snowmoon.

They went chasing after the Nightmares, Jenna was shouting excitedly. "Yes! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo!"

Sandman mounts one of the nightmares and he rode it through a building before he transformed it back into his own Dream-sand, as a Manta-ray with just a touch of his hand.

Marcus kept bounding after another few jogging high and agile across roofs. Just when he got close enough, he blasted all of them to pieces with his magic. "That felt good," he complimented to himself.

Jenna and Snowmoon were trailing behind two of them when they split up. Jenna hopped off Snowmoon.

She chased one as she sprinted and jumped across roofs while Snowmoon flew faster to catch another one. He would come back to his rider once he'd caught his nightmare.

Jenna finally got close enough to a nightmare on a roof. She sent an ice blast from her staff and she froze it to a rooftop from the alley below. "I got it!" she jumps onto the roof and saw it was frozen to the floor "Marcus! Snowmoon! Sandy! Did you guys see that? Hehehe! Look at this thing!"

"Hello daughter," a voice spooked her.

She turned and saw Pitch standing there smiling down at her.

She attempted to attack him but he grabbed the top of her staff. "Is this how you treat your father?"

"You're not my father!" she shouted. She pulled her staff out of his grasp and swung it him with an ice blast again.

He was still dodging; when she had the chance she stabbed him with her staff in the chest making ice spread over it until he was frozen. He fell the ground dying.

"Why?" he breathed out as he saw his daughter's still and sterilized peering at him.

Jenna's eyes started tearing up like mad and she dropped her staff. She crouched down and started sobbing.

"I knew you cared," the same voice again shocked her after a while.

Jenna's eyes opened to see Pitch's dead body disappeared and out of the shadows appeared the real one.

"I knew you could never forget about your love for me all these years," he gloated.

Jen just tried to blast him with ice but he vanished. "Don't try, Jen. You can't deny what you feel for me," he appeared in her sight on a level higher than Jenna's. "You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight, Jen,"

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth and harmed my friends!" Jenna retorted pointing her staff tip at him.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch asked not getting her reason.

"You stay away from her, you bitch!"

Pitch turned to see Marcus and Snowmoon glaring down at him darkly from a roof nearby.

"Take one step closer to her and I'll eat you," Snowmoon threatened as he landed beside Jenna and circled his body around her to protect her.

"You dumb dragon how dare you separate a father from his daughter?"

"You call yourself a father?!" Marcus asked angrily coming to stand by Snowmoon and Jenna. "You lied to her all her life! You made her believe that she could trust you!"

"And the worst part is you never wanted her to know who you truly were!" Snowmoon ended.

"Well, don't think I can forget what you did to me, Snowmoon!" Pitch threatened. "I shall avenge for what you did to me!" he showed the unfading scar.

"Oh, you should thank me, it appears to be an improvement," Snowmoon complimented.

Pitch notices Sandman standing near him, looking cross, and jumps away with a start. He gave out a nervous laugh that only made Sandy glare harder and darker. "Now this is who I'm looking for,"

Sandman unleashed whips of Dreamsand and attempted to attack Pitch; he dodged the whips and unleashed his weapon: a giant scythe of Nightmare Sand. Sandman however was able to dodge it and in the nick of time before a second blow, his right hand whip caught Pitch's right wrist. He made Pitch hit against walls and jerk about in the air before throwing him to the ground below. Pitch bounces off a car roof.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jenna remarked.

"You are one cool fighter," Snowmoon added in. This earned him in a pat on the snout from Sandy before they all descended through the air to street level.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy!" Pitch freaked out moving away from them. "You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have 'em back,"

Nightmares appeared out of the ground and surrounded Jenna, Snowmoon, Marcus and Sandy. Snowmoon circled around them to protect them.

Tidark appeared from below Pitch and hoisted him onto his neck.

"This is your chance, Tidark," Pitch encouraged. "Your chance to take out that dragon,"

The two dragons growled at each other whilst the Nightmares brayed angrily.

There was a beat of silence before "Boo!" The Nightmares started to attack at Pitch's commanded.

Everyone started to fight them, but North's sleigh passed overhead, crashing into things. Apparently, North, Tooth, and Bunny were still dozing off due to the Dream-sand. After another scrape on the top of a building, they all startle awake again. They right away saw their friends in trouble.

Jenna and Marcus hopped onto Snowmoon and took off whilst Sandy uses his sand to burst into the air like a water-spout.

Pitch on Tidark took off after Jenna and Marcus on Snowmoon.

Snowmoon noticed and tried to fly faster but Pitch and Tidark wouldn't give up until he was dead. Just when Tidark was an inch way from captured Jenna and blasted Marcus and Snowmoon, a huge sand spear came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the eyes making him shriek in terror. This gave Snowmoon, a chance to escape.

Jenna looked towards Sandy far away and nodded 'thank you'

Tooth took off with her wings to bring back up and went spiraling through some Nightmares with her wings.

Meanwhile Bunny jumped off the sleigh, attacking during freefall, before landing on the street to slash through some Nightmares with a knife as well as throw his boomerang at them and bash them with his huge feet. Then, he jumped back into the air to latch onto the sleigh, driving it while North attacked with his swords from the front.

Snowmoon was blasted every Nightmare in his path with his ice fire whilst Marcus and Jenna fired at them from the sides.

Suddenly a Nightmare went into Snowmoon and he lost balance causing Jenna to fall off.

"Jenna!" Marcus screamed.

Snowmoon went into a dive bomb and soared down to Jenna. Marcus caught her in his arms and Snowmoon headed towards the sleigh.

"Thank you," Jenna said to Marcus who just smiled.

"You're welcome,"

Sandy was all alone on his cloud, surrounded by a tornado of black sand which he kept whipping at to no avail.

North sat to take control of his sleigh again.

"Guys, we've gotta help Sandy!" Snowmoon alerted seeing him all alone whilst Marcus jumped on to assist his best friend.

North steered the sleigh in that direction upwards.

On his dragon, Pitch snarled at Sandy for harming his dragon so he pulled the string of an invisible bow, using an arrow-head shaped out of black sand aiming accurately at the back of Sandy. It hits Sandy right between the shoulder-blades.

He froze in pain.

"Nooo!" Jenna screamed. Snowmoon's eyes widened; he started soaring higher and faster towards the dying Sandman. Pitch laughed menacingly as Sandy turned to face him.

"Don't fight the fear, little man," Pitch gloated as he laughed.

Tooth and Marcus were about to go and assist Jenna and Snowmoon when Nightmares blocked them.

"Hurry! Hurry!" North called up to Jenna and Snowmoon as he struggled to keep the reindeer calm.

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left," Pitch finally said his last insultment at Sandy.

The Sandman stood up, closed his eyes and accepted death as the swirling black sand closes in on his glowing yellow light, snuffing it out like a candle.

North eyes widened "Sandy?

Tooth and Bunny placed their hands over their mouths whilst Marcus spoke so quietly, "No,"

"No... NOOO!" Jenna shouted overcome by shock.

"You monster!" Snowmoon cursed. He raced towards Pitch, but halted in mid-air as he and Jenna looked at the horde of Nightmares about to overcome them with their might.

Pitch still smirked with pride and pleasure for himself and Tidark as they observed their army about to take on Jenna and Snowmoon.

They closed in on them, but from where they were, a bright blue light that pushes back against the Nightmares. Jenna was firing a huge burst of ice magic from her staff and Snowmoon breathed as much ice magic as he could.

The ice spread across the giant swarm of nightmares until they exploded in black sand like booming fireworks over the city. The huge boom caused Pitch to be knocked off Tidark so he dived down to catch.

The guardians saw Snowmoon and Jenna falling from the sky.

"Jenna!" Marcus shouted in fear. "Snowmoon!"

Tooth flew up to catch Jenna whilst Marcus sent out a soft blast from his hands to catch Snowmoon. He stood at the side of the sleight to concentrate on holding Snowmoon in the air whilst Tooth set Jenna down in the sleigh. He could make Snowmoon because he was too big.

"Jenna, h-how did you do that?" she asked.

"I, I, I- I didn't know I could," Jenna answered weakly. She noticed Snowmoon being held in the air by Marcus. "Snowmoon?"

"He's alright," Marcus assured. "He's just unconscious. He'll be fine,"

On the ground, Tidark had managed to keep Pitch safe from the fall but he still wounded a bit. They watched with their nightmares as the sleigh disappear into a portal in the sky.

Pitch laughed as he felt he had actually won already. "Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun!"

"That is the last, the world will ever have dreams from that Sandman!" Tidark agreed. "That'll teach him to throw a spear at my eye,"


	11. Another Idea to make Children Believe

**Another idea to make Children Believe:**

At the North Pole, Snowmoon recovered from his worn out state much to Jenna's delight. Right after that a funeral was held for Sandy.

Marcus placed a glass lantern on the Guardian symbol, where Sandman's likeness was. He looked over at North, who shuts his eyes in grief. He looked at Tooth who was crying as well as Bunny who snuffled his nose. The four linked arms to share in their grief for their dead friend.

All around the symbol were other lights; the Yetis standing by and elves nodding their heads to make their bells chime to create a mournful dirge for the Sandman.

For hours, they all just stood there crying and sniffling for the death of the oldest Guardian in history. What could they do now?

Jenna and Snowmoon didn't attend the funeral; they felt incredibly guilty for Sandy's death.

Whilst Snowmoon laid down so silent, Jenna sit nearby on the stone bench of a wood with her knees tucked in.

He touched the pane and it started to frost over, creating the same likeness of the Sandman as on the Guardian symbol. She sighed. She wished she could have saved the man that had saved her, Marcus and her dragon.

Marcus walked up to her. "Are you all right?"

Jenna didn't say anything for a moment but then answered, "I just, uh- I wish I could've done something,"

"Done something? Jenna, you and your dragon stood up to Pitch. You and Snowmoon saved us,"

"But Sandy-"

"Would be proud of what you did," Marcus finished. He placed a hand and on hers and looked into her eyes trying to give her confidence.

Jenna stood up on her feet and her dragon lifted up his head.

She came in front of him and hugged his head and stroked his scales.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian," Marcus told her.

"How can I know who I am Marcus?" Jenna asked feeling lost as she turned back to him, until I found out who I was?"

"You will, I feel it - in my gut," Marcus answered adding a bit of convincing in his tone. "I also have a feeling you'll find out your purpose, Snowmoon," he said to Snowmoon.

"Thanks, Marcus," Snowmoon said getting up. "And thank you for saving my life earier,"

There were small smiles between the three of them. Jenna noticed there was something glowing golden on Marcus's hand.

"What's that on your hand?"

"What's what on my hand?" Marcus asked trying to steer her away from what he couldn't show, hiding his hand behind his back.

"That," Jenna gently grabbed Marcus's hand and lifted it for her eyes to analyze.

Her eyes widened when she saw a giant G symbol on her hand just like hers.

Snowmoon's eyes widened as well.

"You ride a dragon like me," Jenna gasped.

"Not anymore," Marcus pulled his hand out of her grasp and proceeded to walk away.

"Where's your dragon?"

Snowmoon's question made Marcus halt in his steps. "Dead," he simply answered.

Sorrow filled Jenna and Snowmoon's eyes.

Marcus turned his head away but still stood still as sad memories flooded his head. "She was murdered by Pitch. A while after my father chose me and the others to be Guardians. Pitch attempted to reclaim power but he failed. We had won over him but at the cost of our dragons' who gave their lives to protect us,"

"So the other Guardians had dragons?" Jenna asked remembering that back at the Tooth Palace, the Guardians were troubled by what Pitch said about other dragons dying.

"Yes. To protect them – take care of them – and to ensure that they would never lose strength or power if they weren't believed in. just like you never died or faded away for 300 years," Marcus answered with his back still turned to them.

Jenna walked forward to Marcus and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Marcus,"

"I'm sorry as well," Snowmoon sympathized. "I promise you, Marcus that we will do everything we can to help you and the others. You guys promised to help us so we will help you,"

"That's very decent of you two," Marcus gave out a small smile.

The three joined the others at the control panel; things were not looking well. On the globe, lights began dimming out at a fast pace.

"Look how fast they're going out!" Tooth gasped.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance." Jenna realised.

"My magic isn't as strong as Sandy's was," Marcus said solemnly. "I won't be able to get all children believing in enough time. There has to be something else we can do,"

"Hey, buck up ya sad sacks!" Bunny sympathized trying to encourage them not to give up. He hopped onto the console "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!"

"Let's do this," Snowmoon proclaimed.

A while later, the six were ready and were walking through workshop.

North spoke out with confidence, "Bunny is right! As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

"Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" Bunny asked so surprised and delighted at the same time at what North said.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!"

Bunny blocked their path to the sleigh. "Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up everyone," He thumped the floor of the workshop and a massive hole appears, taking the other Guardians, Snowmoon, two elves, and two yetis.

"Shostakovich!" North's voice screeched at having his own words said back at him.

The group is sliding down Bunny's tunnel. Jenna had hopped onto Snowmoon and he was sliding down the tunnel; it was fun. Tooth was hovering along with the pile trying to keep up with them in such a tight space while Bunny was bounding ahead of everyone. The rest land in a heap at the bottom of the tunnel.

"Ah ha ha. Buckle up. Is very funny," North sarcastically said.

"I could agree with more, Bunny," Marcus added in as well as he was lifted up by Snowmoon's tail.

"You really know how to use people's words back," Jenna complimented hopping down.

"Hehe. Welcome to the Warren," Bunny saluted showing the others the wonders of his realm along with some of its inhabitants: egg statues. He sat up alert, turning towards the first tunnel - his ears perked up and his nose twitched. "Something's up," he was right as he saw a horde of Bunny's undecorated eggs come running out of the tunnel, so he gets into a battle-ready stance.

Everyone else does too including the Bunny's Easter Island Sentinel Eggs that spun their faces around to look mean.

Bunny starts battle-screaming first as he rushed forward, followed by the others. They halted in their tracks when Sophie came running out of the tunnel from the inner Warren holding some of the unpainted Easter eggs.

"Sophie?" Jenna asked surprised.

The Guardians laughed nervously as they put away their combat gear so they wouldn't scare Sophie.

"What is she doing here?!" Bunny freaked out.

North pats himself down his coat to try and feel for his last snow globe. "Uhh... snow globe," The Yetis murmured whilst Marcus lashed out at North.

"You couldn't take care of one snow globe?!"

"Hey don't blame me!" North shouted.

"Crikee, somebody do something!" Bunny demanded.

"Well, don't look at me or my dragon, we're invisible, remember?" Jenna held her hands up.

"Elf, elf," Sophie cooed as she saw one of the little elves.

"Don't worry, Bunny," Tooth assured. "I bet she's a ~Fairy Fan~!

Sophie gasps in excitement.

"It's okay, little one," Tooth said trying to assure Sophie that she was in no harm.

"Pretty!"

"Ohh! You know what? I've got something ~for you~! Here it is!" in her hands were small baby teeth all pearly white with a slight sprinkle of red. "Look at all the ~pretty teeth~! ~with little blood and gum on them~!"

Sophie just reacted by runs away and sobbing much to Tooth's confusion.

Jenna and Snowmoon chuckled. "Blood and gums?" Snowmoon asked.

Both North and Marcus just shrugged "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jenna asked with her arms crossed.

Sophie chased more unpainted eggs under an Easter Island rock. "Peek-a-boo!" she scared them and they scatted out in fear.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time..." North remarked whilst Sophie ran around laughing trailing behind several colored butterflies, "…for children,"

Bunny and Tooth looked apprehensive at their statement not impressed by what they said.

"Hm. If one little kid can ruin Easter, then... we're in worse shape than I thought," Jenna stated as she magically made a snowflake and twirled it around her fingers. She made it float about in the air until it went into Bunny's nose.

Magic glittered around Bunny's noise and his eyes. He became happy and joyful. He wanted to have fun.


	12. Making the Eggs - Dropping off Sophie

**Making Eggs – Dropping off Sophie:**

Everyone went inside the inner Warren to help Bunny prepare the eggs.

Sophie and Bunny watched as a brand new white egg with feet emerges from a bloomed flower before it jumped down to join the others.

"You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?" Bunny already knew what Sophie would say.

Sophie jumped around excitedly eagerly answering "Okay!"

"Come on then," Bunny encouraged.

An army of little white eggs with feet marched down the hill to be painted. North watching from in front was surprised at their huge number.

"Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs!"

Snowmoon was lying on a ledge in the wall with Jenna and Marcus sitting in front of him with their legs dangling over the side.

"I've never seen so many eggs in my life," Jenna remarked seeing them march further on to get painted.

"Get in line," Marcus added.

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Snowmoon asked.

Sophie was riding on Bunny's back as they darted around the eggs.

"Whee!" Sophie went enjoying the ride.

Her furry steed went "Hoo-ooh!"

The eggs went under flowers that sprayed the colors of blue, gold and pink to give them their main body coatings. After that they were walking around dozens of short stone stumps.

"All right, troops, it's time to push back!" Bunny commanded to his little eggs.

Sophie giggled as the eggs moved her down the hill and North standing on two stone stumps waved at from above as she was carried underneath him.

"That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high rise, farm house, and trail'r park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there'll be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!" Bunny went on.

The eggs went through a tunnel and came to a river of slow-flowing purple paint.

An elf pushed an egg into the river of paint before mocking it with a dance nyah-nyah face as his bell jingles. But his moment was cut off by more eggs coming out from behind him and pushing him into the river along with themselves as they jumped in.

One egg was floating with his eggs in the air so North picked it up and complimented with "Okay, that's little strange,"

"No, mate," Bunny corrected. He was cradling a half dozen of his painted googies whilst being surrounded by different colored butterflies. "That's adorable,"

Jenna and Marcus walked to the river and absorbed all the eggs still painting themselves. "Those eggs are so pretty," Jenna admitted. "Those kids are going to love them,"

"I bet they are," Marcus agreed. The two were chuckling for a bit – they gave a brief smile at each other but more eggs came from behind them and nearly pushed Jenna by her feet into the river.

Marcus caught her and twirled her a bit to the other side by the back of her waist.

They were both smiling at each other only for it to be cut off by, "Ah, hem," they slowly turned and saw Snowmoon with a sharp eyed face and Tooth with a questioning face.

"What's going on here?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing," Marcus quickly helped Jenna stand up. "We're good,"

The eggs marched out of the river with new colors along with the fallen elf who immediately like his new colors – especially what his tongue looked like.

"There will be Springtime! On every continent!" Bunny proclaimed hopping onto one rock and lifting his arms into the air. "And I'm bringing Hope with me!"

For the final stage of their coloring, the eggs slide through some plants with iridescent paint secreting from them, so that they'd have spirals and swirls on them too. The painted elf wanted designs on himself and squeezed through one to get it. The brown yeti watching him was entertained.

The same yeti with the robots was painting eggs a rich red.

"Too Christmas-y, mate. Paint 'em blue," Bunny ordered passing by in a blur. He hated red.

The yeti was exasperated and kneeled over to bash his head on the ground. Why couldn't Bunny have told him sooner?

Bunny and Sophie were at the opening near the Dispatch area. "Ooh, what's over there?" Bunny asked Sophie.

Sophie's eye widened in excitement again and she walked over to pick up one fully painted egg. "Whoa ho ho!" She held it up for Bunny to see/

"Oh oh oh! That's a beauty!" Bunny happily commented. "Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter. He held Sophie's hand and led her through the opening to the Dispatch Area. There they could see all of the eggs heading into the tunnels each with a continent painted above its opening.

They crouched down to watch the eggs start making their journey up the surface.

Snowmoon and Jenna came out and crouched down to give them company. Sophie got tired and climbed in Bunny's warm hands to get some rest.

"Not bad," Jenna said.

Bunny replied bac, "Not bad, yourself,"

"Ah, look, I- I'm sorry about the whole- you know, the "kangaroo" thing?" Jenna awkwardly apologized.

"I'm sorry as well," Snowmoon added himself into his rider's apology.

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny completely understood.

"Yes, it is," Snowmoon answered. "And sorry I called you, 'a dumb rabbit' earlier,"

"I won't call 'Snowmonk' or 'dumb dragon' either, Snowmoon," Bunny promised. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier back at the palace, Jenna,"

"Apology accepted," Jenna replied sweetly.

There were friendly smiles between everyone before North, Marcus and Tooth show up.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at 'er, all tuckered out," Bunny rocked Sophie a bit as she slept.

"I love her," Tooth spoke motherly whilst Baby Tooth chittered. "I think it's time to get her home,"

"How about Snowmoon and I take her home?" Jenna offered.

"Jenna, no, Pitch and his dragon are out there—"Marcus warned.

"He's no match for me and Snowmoon," Jenna assured gesturing to her staff and her dragon.

"Which is why we need you two here, with us," Bunny explained.

"Trust us, I'll fly quicker than we were in our race," Snowmoon's answer made the Guardians think for a moment and they agreed. Tooth asked Baby Tooth to go with them just in case. Bunny gave Sophie to Jenna and she hopped onto Snowmoon. Baby Tooth flew to nest up in the collar of Jenna's poncho. Jenna did not mind at all.

Snowmoon ttook off flying faster than the wind.

They flew to Burgass where Snowmoon perched on the roof. Jenna hopped off his back taking Sophie with her. She opened the window, tiptoed inside and laid Sophie on her bed. She pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in comfortably with a toy.

She stepped back outside onto the roof closing the door.

"We should get back," Jenna told Baby Tooth still nestled in her collar and Snowmoon whilst walking up to him.


	13. Easter is destoryed - Trust is Lost

**Easter is destroyed – Trust is lost: **

Jenna had jumped onto Snowmoon. He was about to take off when Jenna heard "Jenna!" from an unknown speaker who Jenna seemed to recognized.

"Tha- that voice, I know that voice,"

"Jenna, we need to go," Snowmoon reminded. But Jenna just peered round to listen some more.

Baby Tooth chittered nervously at her hovering out of her poncho's collar.

"Jenna!" the unknown voice called again.

"Snowmoon, please follow that voice," Jenna begged her dragon.

"Jenna, we have to get back,"

"Please?"

Snowmoon huffed and took off to follow that voice with Baby Tooth trailing behind.

They didn't see anything but they heard the voice again, "Jenna!"

Snowmoon flew towards the lake near where and he and Jenna lived. "I don't see anything, Jenna. We should really go back now,"

Jenna was about to agree but she heard "Jenna?" from further in the woods. Jenna slid off Snowmoon's neck and started walking inwards to find out who was calling for her.

"Jenna…" Snowmoon attempted but Jenna didn't listen.

Baby Tooth tried to help him but pulling on the edge of Jenna's poncho but she went, "Don't worry, there's still time,"

Snowmoon huffed and Baby Tooth rolled his eyes.

Jenna spotted an old rotted bedpost with no mattress in the middle of the forest in a plain section of ground.

"Jenna, we have to get back," Snowmoon criticized getting annoyed with his rider not listening to him.

Jenna just walked towards the bed and knocked some pieces away with his staff. She saw a hole below the bed.

"Jenna, please," Snowmoon begged.

"I'm going to find out what that is," Jenna retorted. "Call for me, if anyone comes," and before Snowmoon could stop her, she jumped into the hole.

Snowmoon growled in anger. He knew the tunnel was too small for him so he turned to Baby Tooth and said to her, "Baby Tooth, you've gotta stop her and get her to come back,"

Baby Tooth nodded and immediately dove down after Jenna.

Jenna was walking slowly and cautiously down the tunnel following the echoes of her name still be called.

Baby Tooth appeared from behind her and pulled on her hair. "Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, come on! I have to find out what that is!" her eyes widened when she came to end. She saw a ginormous room all grey and dark. This was Pitch's lair. This was her home once before she and her dragon found out the truth about Pitch and froze him in walls of ice.

She saw all the cages containing Tooth's fairies. She ran down the stairs hissing out to them from below. "Shh, keep it down! I'm gonna get you out of here just as soon as—"

"Jenna?" the voice called again.

Jenna turned to see the huge piles of tooth boxes.

"Jenna!"

"-As I can," she dashed down to the box piles despite Baby Tooth's flustered cries and started digging through the piles of boxes, looking at the children's faces on the ends but she couldn't find her memories much to her anger. Her searching stopped when she something at the other side of the room.

She walked forward and saw a well-made bed with small toys and pillows. Memories flooded her head and they made her cry slightly.

Someone appeared behind and spooked her with: "I had hoped that one day you'd live here again and be my daughter,"

Jenna turned round to see Pitch and she fired at him. But he disappeared, so she chased him through dark corridors and up and down endless stair cases until she spotted him on a stone bridge stretching across the other side of his lair.

"Hehehe... Don't be afraid, Jenna. I would never hurt you my daughter,"

Jenna stepped onto the bridge walking towards him with her staff pointed at his turned back. "I'm not your daughter. And I'm not afraid of you,"

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something,"

"You think so, huh?" Jenna asked disbelieving his claims.

"I know so! It's the one thing I always know: people's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you," Pitch's shadow overtook Jenna and she fell through the bridge and into another dark corridor.

Jenna was petrified with fear and she scrambled out.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why - why you? Why you were chosen to be like this?" Jenna bounded off into the dark, only to find another wall, so she turned to see Pitch facing her. "Well fear not, I have the answer to that," Pitch held out a tooth-box with Jenna's face displayed on the side. "Do you want them, Jen? Your memories,"

Jenna reached for the box, but she pulls her hand back when she realised that doing this would mean betraying her friends. Pitch laughs as he vanishes again, leaving her to dart off after him again.

He formed his body shape out of her shadow. "Everything you wanted to know - in this little box," he continued to laugh as she still chased after him. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone - you want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think,"

Pitch's shadow multiplied and they surrounded Jenna making her so scared.

"You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing: they'll never accept you, not really—"

Jenna groans as she clutched her head stumbling backwards towards Pitch's globe with bright lights. "Stop it, stop it!"

"After all, you're not one of them, Jen," Pitch appeared from the shadows again, backing Jack up against his dark globe of the Earth.

"You don't know what I am!" Jenna shouted pointing her staff at Pitch warning him to stay away from her.

"Course I do! You're my daughter Jenna Frost! You make a mess wherever you go - why you're doing it right now," he tossed the box to her and she caught it. "And I happily say I'm very proud of you,"

"What did you do?" Jenna asked fearing he had done something terrible.

"More to the point daughter, what did you do?" Pitch cackled as he backs off into the darkness again.

Jenna lashed out chasing after him but ended up on the other side of a stone wall. She tried to run back in, but there's no door.

"Baby Tooth!" Jenna called out in fear realizing she had left her behind.

"Happy Easter, Jenna," Pitch voice celebrated before the darkness of the tunnel was moved revealing thousands of smashed eggs.

"No," Jenna breathed out in horror. "No, no, no, no!" she cried out taking more turns and seeing more eggs destroyed.

Her eyes widened more when she saw blood stains everywhere. There were claw marks everywhere and blooded footprints.

Her heart stopped when she saw something she wished she hadn't have seen. She kneeled down and saw a piece of Snowmoon's horn. He couldn't be…

Her eyes started tearing up more and more and more. She made a run for it to find her dragon refusing to believe, he had been killed by Tidark.

She finally found an opening and jumped out. She found herself back on the surface in a woodland. She heard children's chattering nearby and dashed through the trees. Her eyes widened at seeing Bunny crouching down, crying softly.

She was visibly concerned and realised that children had stopped believing in him.

"Jenna!"

Jenna turned to see Marcius and North coming up to her.

"Where were you and Snowmoon?" Marcus asked fearing something must have happened to her earlier.

"The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket - nothing made it to the surface!" North lamented.

Marcus saw Jenna crying a bit and realised something was wrong with her. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

Before Jenna could answered, Tooth flew over to them.

"Jenna!" She noticed the tooth box in Jenna's hand and gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"I was- It's, uh—"Jenna struggled to answered.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked scared seeing that her favorite Mini Fairy wasn't with Jenna.

"Where's Snowmoon?" Marcus asked.

Tooth gasped again with her hands over her mouth when she saw Snowmoon's horn in Jenna's hand and Jenna being unable to answer feeling more horrified. "Oh Jenna what have you done?"

Marcus stood back in betrayal. "That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?"

"How could you?" North demanded. "How could you do this to us? To Snowmoon?"

"No, listen! Listen!" Jenna attempted to explain but she sighed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I never meant for my dragon to get killed or Baby Tooth to get captured,"

"She has to go," Bunny stepped up from behind Jenna.

Jenna turned to him and asked, "What?"

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny completely heartbroken and betrayed tried to hit her but she stumbled back a step. He couldn't try again so instead lamented. "Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope. And now it's gone. Because of you. You're not one of us, Jenna. You're just like your father," He turned and shuffled away unable to think of more things to say at Jenna.

Jenna turned to North, Marcus and Tooth but they all turned away from her unable to say anything to her or even look at her.

Jenna took out the small doll piece that North had given her from her knapsack and looked at it sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm not what you all wanted. I told you all I wasn't a Guardian,"

She threw it to the ground and walked slowly away, hardly being able to hold back tears.

Marcus turned his head slightly to see her disappear from view. He sighed.


	14. Antartica Her memories

**Antarctica – Her memories:**

Jenna walked through the forest until she came to a plain section of forest. She sat down and sobbed for several hours for the loss of her dragon and the trust of her friends. Soon she fell asleep as it turned dark.

As she slept, a huge dark dragon swooped silently over her and picked her up in his paws.

Jenna's eyes flickered open and she lifted herself up and she was shocked to find herself in Antarctica. She was shocked and scared. Why was she here?

"I thought you would like to be in your favorite place," the same voice spooked her again from behind her. She didn't jolt round like she did earlier "I thought you might wanna talk. I'm very sorry. The Guardians never really believed in you,"

Jenna was snarling with hatred.

"I was just try to show you that," Pitch sympathized with her. "But I understand,"

Jenna however lashed out and attacked him blasting ice at him. "You don't understand anything about me!"

"No?!" Pitch asked angered that the girl he raised thought he could never understand her. They continued fighting as he kept shouting back at her, "I don't know what it's like to be cast out?"

Jenna however screamed back sending a more powerful one at him but clashing powers created a fog that made the atmosphere thick and unseen for a while. "To not be believed in!" Jenna turned round and pointed her staff at him "To long for... a family,"

Jenna lowered her staff.

"All those years in the shadows, I thought, 'No one else knows what this feels like.' But I saw I was wrong when I found you all alone with no one but Snowmoon to love. You don't have to be afraid, Jenna. I believe in you- I love you as my daughter - and I know children will too!

"In me?" Jenna asked.

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" he showed her the spiky creation of ice and black sand that their clash had crafted. "What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black and his dragon Tidark?" Jenna asked not convinced one bit.

"And Jenna Frost too. They'll believe in us," Pitch corrected wanting her back in his life.

"No, they'll fear us. And that's not what I want," Jenna declared turning around, "Now for the last time, leave me alone! If I ever see you or Tidark again, I'll kill you two for what you did to Snowmoon!"

"Very well. You want to be left alone, daughter? Then it's done," Pitch accepted. "But first..."

Jenna turned round and her eyes widened at seeing Baby Tooth in Pitch's hand.

"Baby Tooth!" she shrieked in horror. She pointed her staff at Pitch again. "You let her go!"

"The staff, Jenna!" Pitch ordered. "Hand it over and I'll let her go. If you don't she'll be a snack to Tidark,"

Tidark appeared by his side and licked his lips.

Baby Tooth gulped but then shock her head at Jenna facially begging her to not give up the source of her power.

Jenna couldn't lose another friend to Tidark the same way she lost Snowmoon. She lowered her staff, spun it round and gave to her evil adoptive father.

"Alright –" she held out her hand. "Now let her go, please,"

Pitch however replied shaking his head, "No," Jenna was shocked and then angered "You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone all you want! If I can't have you in my life, no one else will have you in their life!"

Baby Tooth glared and growled at Pitch - she stabbed her beak into his hand.

Pitch yelped in pain and roaring frustrated, he threw her into a nearby crack in the ice.

"No!" Jenna shrieked. He looked back at Pitch as he broke her staff in half. Jenna screamed and groaned in visible pain.

"I want you to feel the pain that I feel," Pitch snarled stepping towards her with Tidark by his side.

"He took you in and gave you a home and saved your dragon," Tidark reminded darkly. "And yet you repaid him but freezing him for decades and helping the Guardians,"

"Why?" Pitch demanded incredibly hurt.

"Because you care about no one but yourself," Jenna snarled.

"You don't talk to your father like that," Pitch told her off sending a swarm of black sand into Jenna. She was sent into the ice wall and she fell to the bottom of the ice crack below with Baby Tooth.

Pitch and his dragon laughed. Pitch dropped the broken staff into the fissure with them before taking their leave.

Jenna stirred awake and groaned in pain. She felt the side of the face and realised it was blooded from her fall. Her eyes widened seeing "Baby Tooth!" she crawled over and picked her up. "You alright?" she covered her with her palm but she twitters at her and gave out a baby sneeze. "I'm sorry," Jenna apologized sadly. "All I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right... I make a mess of everything. I'm just like him,"

Baby Tooth hopped into the collar of her poncho to keep warm. Jenna leaned against the side and tried to get some sleep.

"Jenna?" the similar voice called out again.

Jenna woke up slowly. She noticed her knapsack glowing and scrunched backwards in fright. She pulled it out.

"Jenna!"

Jenna looked at Baby Tooth now on her knee.

"How do I do this?" she asked.

Baby Tooth simply answered her question by just touching the top of the box.

Jenna was hesitant to do it – she didn't know whether they could be happy or sad.

Baby Tooth noticed her hesitation and touched her finger giving her some confidence.

Jenna took a deep breath in. and then breathed deeply out. She touched the box and memories started filling her up.

There was a young girl playing in the woodlands with her little sister alongside her parents. They were so happy together. They had fun all the time. That was because their love for one another made everything perfect. The young girl was carrying a snowflake made of twigs. 'My precious thing was inscribed on it'. It was a gift given to her by her family.

It soon ended when the father died. The young girl was only 7 years old. Her sister was 3. That father's death bought misery to them for years; soon they accepted it.

The young girl was a teenager and she still had her fun, carefree spirit that she had as a child. She knew her father wouldn't want her to forget the spirit, they both shared together. That young girl was Jenna.

She and her sister went to an ice pond to skate together.

Jenna's little sister: Jane was on a very thin part of the ice. She was scared as the ice below her cracked.

"Jenna! I'm scared!"

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay!" Jenna promised. "We're goanna have a little fun instead,"

"How can you say that?"

"If you try seeing things in a different way, it's becomes less threatening," Jenna explained back over to her. "Try seeing things in a fun way. I know it sounds crazy but you have believe me. Okay?"

"Okay," Jane was still scared.

"Here, take the end of this stick," Jenna picked up the long stick that she played with a lot and held it out to her sister. "You grab it and I'll give you a little twirl. Just like I do when we're dancing. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Jane clutched onto the end and Jenna gave her a little twirl away from the weakening ice. Jane laughed as she twirled around a bit like a ballerina. During that Jenna was slide over to the piece of cracking ice.

Jane was safe. She fell on her feet but looked back at her sister and laughed.

Jenna laughed happy that her sister was safe. It was cut off by the ice breaking and she fell into the icy water below.

"Jenna!" Jane shrieked.

Jenna struggled to swim. She started drowning once all the warmth from her body was taken away by the freezing temperatures of the water.

Before her vision faded, she saw the Moon from high above the surface shining above her head.

It was proud of her for saving her sister. The man inhabiting it had never seen anything like it. He wasn't going to let that girl die. She knew she was destined for great things.

The rays, he sent down into the water turned Jenna's once mouse-brown hair into ice-white. Her skin turned frosty. Her ice blues opened.

Jenna gasped after seeing her memories inside the crack still holding the tooth-box and Baby Tooth who blinked at her.

"Did you see- Did you see that?" Jenna excitedly asked Baby Tooth who just shook her head in response. Jenna laughed as Baby Tooth chitters along with his excitement. "It- it was- it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her! She laughed hysterically and then looked to the moon finally realizing why the Man in the Moon chose her. "That's why you chose me... I'm- I'm a Guardian!"

She stood up and placed Baby Tooth in the collar on her poncho to keep her warm. "We have to get out of here," She spotted her staff halves and knee-slide over to them. She tried to fit the pieces back together, but nothing happens. Jenna growled in anger. She stood up, closed her eyes and focused this time. A blue light was created in the crack of the staff. It grew brighter and brighter. Until the staff was fixed.

"Yes!" Jenna cheered in victory. Her cheerful spirit ended when she realised she and Baby Tooth were still stuck. She couldn't fly. "How are we gonna get out of here?" she asked Baby Tooth feeling defeated again.

The G symbol started glowing on her hand. She looked at her as she held her hand in her sight. A ball of light was formed above and it displayed an image.

Jenna saw Baby Snowmoon. She saw him as a hatchling, all playful with a carefree spirit just like her. He always tried to see things in a different way just like her. Unfortunaly that made him unloved and loathed by the other dragons.

The orb switched the image of the Man in the Moon: Marcus's father. He was watching down on Earth, the image allowed him to speak. 'That fun-seeking, carefree girl saved her sister's life. That dragon is just like her. They are destined to be bonded together' he was peering at the dragon. He was holding up his hands. He casted a spell. The baby Snowmoon was engulfed inside a huge rock that seemed to be made of crystal. It looked at him.

He pushed his hands forward and the crystal rock went shooting towards Earth.

The orb disappeared and Jenna was filled with what she saw. Snowmoon was like her. She heard a roar bellowing above her head. Baby Tooth hid behind her neck fearing that it was monster – very possibly Tidark.

Jenna's eyes widened when she saw her dragon's head.

"Snowmoon!" Jenna called out with relief.

Snowmoon lowered his tail down and with a little jump, Jenna grabbed its end and Snowmoon fished her and Baby Tooth out of the crack.

Once she was safely up and out, Jenna hugged her dragon so tightly. "I'm so happy you're here, Snowmoon. I'm so sorry, I didn't listen to you. I thought I got you killed,"

"You didn't," Snowmoon assured. "Soon after Baby Tooth went to get you, I found another tunnel and went inside to find you but Tidark attacked me,"

"I thought he killed you when I saw part of your horn gone and loads of blood,"

"He tried to but he only got me wounded a lot,"

"You have no idea how happy I am to see," Jenna gleamed with happiness holding him again. "I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"After I saw my memories, the G symbol on my hand showed me images of you as hatchling. You always looked for fun just like me. That's why the Man in the Moon sent you to Earth. He believed that what made us similar made us worthy of being Guardians"

Snowmoon, filled what he heard, felt he had finally found his purprose with her.

"Now let's go and stop Pitch," he declared.

"Let's go. But first let's fix your horn," Jenna halted with what they were about to do. She took out the horn piece from her bag in place and tap the top of her staff over the crack. The horn was repaired by just a shimmer of magic.


	15. The Last Light

**The Last Light: **

Snowmoon flew to the entrance to Pitch's lair. Jenna went inside and went from cage to cage opening the doors.

"Come on, let's go!" she called to the Mini Fairies but they didn't do anything – and they were squawking sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked concerned for them. "None of you can fly?"

Baby Tooth started pulling her hair a bit.

"Baby Tooth, what is it?"

Baby Tooth pointed towards Pitch's model of the Globe and Janet's eyes widened at the lights going out very fast. She leaped down and her eyes widened. "They're all going out," she realised.

All but one light went out and Jenna immediately realised who it was. "Jamie," Realizing she and her dragon had to get to him, she took Baby Tooth out of her poncho collar and placed her down. "Baby Tooth, you've gotta stay here, it's too dangerous for you,"

Baby Tooth answered by pulling her finger towards her.

"I know you want to help but I can't let you get hurt."

Baby Tooth responded by hugging her finger. Jenna gave her a little kiss on the head before heading out of the lair.

"Snowmoon!" she gasped out as he pulled her out of the entrance tunnel. "Jamie is the last kid who believes. We have to get to him quickly,"

"I'll fly as fast I can," Snowmoon promised.

They flew as fast as they could to Burgass to Jamie's house. They both peered through the window and saw him talking to his stuffed bunny that he would sleep with every night.

"Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here's what's gonna happen. If- if it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now.

Outside on the window ledge, Jenna and Snowmoon eavesdropped on his words.

"I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much - just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all," Jamie's believing spirit faded away. For nothing happened.

"I knew it," Jamie lamented thinking he had kept believing for nothing. He dropped the rabbit off the bed.

Jenna looked at him feeling sorry for him. As did Snowmoon. They had to do something.

"We have to do something," Snowmoon whispered to his rider.

"I think I know I just what to do," Jenna suggested. She carefully and quietly pushed the window open.

Jamie was lamenting but it was halted by the sound of frost spreading on two of the lower window pane. He turned to the window to see the design of an Easter being drawn out it had dots and swirls.

Jamie gasped in shock as he realizes what it was, looking down at his rabbit thinking something was happening because of the Easter Bunny. He looked back to the window.

His spirits were lifted when he saw more frost spreading on another window panes. "He's real,"

This time a crouched rabbit was drawn.

Still invisible to him, Jenna closed her eyes and using her magic winter powers both the crouched bunny out of the frost image making it real. It started bouncing around in the air.

"Woah! Hahaha!" Jamie cheered and he bounced on the bed and laughed some more. Jack and Janet were both watching happy they had made some fun for the boy and laughed along. Jamie touched the rabbits and they both busted into snow that slowly fell about in the air of his room. "Woah!" Jamie was so surprised that there was actual snow in his room. "Snow?" A snowflake landed on Jamie's nose and he wondered: "Jenna Frost..."

Jenna was surprised. "Did he just say—" she started to whisper to herself.

Jamie stood back on his bed, "Jenna Frost?" He started looking around his room seeing if what he thought wasn't real was actually real.

Jenna was still shocked with surprise. "He said it again! He said—You said—" sge started to speak again.

Jamie turned round with his mouth agape, looking right at Jack and Janet. "Jenna Frost!"

"That's right! But- but that's us! Jenna Frost! That's my name!" she stated. "You said my names!"

Jamie stared at her eying her with curiosity.

"Wait, c- can you hear me?" Jenna asked starting to feel so delighted for the first time in 300 years.

Jamie nodded.

"Can- can you... can you see me?" she asked hopping for a 'yes'.

Jamie nodded again.

"He sees me! He sees me!" Jenna cheered.

"You just made it snow!" Jamie cheered.

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're real?"

"Yeah, man- Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, and- and the snow days?" Jenna asked rhetorically. "And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" she asked excitedly.

"That was you?"

"That was me! And also my dragon: Snowmoon,"

"Wait, he's real too?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yes, he is," Jenna showed Jamie the large flying creature's head poking in through the window. Jamie was a little scared.

"It's okay. It's okay," Jenna assured. "He won't harm you,"

She showed Jamie to the window and gently held out his hand to Snowmoon.

"He's so soft and…sweet," Jamie remarked. "I've never seen a dragon before. I thought they were just made up,"

"There are loads of things that people just believe as stories, Jamie," Snowmoon told him.

"But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, like, I mean-"

"We- Real, real, real! Every one of us is real!" Jenna proclaimed picking up Jamie's rabbit and giving it to him to remember how he still believed in the Easter Bunny.

"I knew it!"

"You see kid just because something doesn't happen when you want it to, doesn't mean they're not there," Snowmoon explained.

"You're right!" Jamie exclaimed in excitement.

"Jamie!" his mother called out from outside his door. Jamie stopped bouncing. "Who're you talking to?"

"Uhm..." Jamie struggled to answer but Jenna cocked her heads at the door. "Jenna Frost and her dragon?"

Mrs. Bennett still from outside laughed "Okay..."

The three giggled a bit. Snowmoon's ears suddenly twitched and he turned his head.

"What is it, Snowmoon?"

"The Guardians are here," Snowmoon observed as they all looked out and saw North's sleigh is on a crash course on Jamie's street.

North tried to get his sleigh under control. "Whoa whoa whoa!" It crashed onto the road and into the fence of a lawn. It came to a halt and the reindeer ran off. "Ah, come back!" North wailed after his reindeer.

"North are you okay?" Tooth asked.

"It is official. My powers are kaput!" North lamented feeling weak. The sleigh settled down with a thud. "It's all lost,"

Tooth gasped at seeing Jenna and Snowmoon. "Look! she jumped off the sleigh, but couldn't fly. "Jenna!"

"You okay?" Jenna asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tooth a bit embarrassed pushed a few of his feathers back.

"Snowmoon! You're alive!" Marcus spoke out relived. He looked at Jenna owing her an apology, "Look Jenna, I-I-I…"

"There's no need," Jenna answered. "I would have said the same thing to myself,"

There was a smile between them.

"What are you and Snowmoon doing here?" North asked as he was struggling to walk so he had to use one of his swords as a crunch.

Jamie came running out of the house, seeing the Guardians.

"The last light!" North realised.

"Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you!" He turned to Jenna and Snowmoon laughing. "I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Jenna, Snowmoon, he sees you two!"

Jenna smiled and Snowmoon rubbed his nose against Jamie's shoulders in fondness. "Wait- but- where's Bunny?" Jenna realised not seeing him.

"What happened to him?" Snowmoon asked.

North's answered sounded sad. "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all,"

He, Marcus and Tooth turned to the sleigh and a tiny grey & white rabbit jumps up on the edge of the sleigh.

"Oh no..." Jenna muttered.

Jamie laughed not believing what he was seeing, "That's the Easter Bunny?" he came towards him and Bunny was quite surprised.

"Now somebody sees me! Awh- where were you 'bout an hour ago, mate?" he demanded. He may have looked cute but he still retained his grumpy, short-tempered personality.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's... cute," Jamie started rubbing underneath Bunny's check making him thumping his right foot up and down on the sleigh.

"Oh, that's good!" Bunny coos enjoying it but soon he gets a grip when he realizes he's being treated like a pet. "Ahh!" He batted Jamie's hand away and glared at Jenna. "Did you tell him to say that?" He bounded down to Jenna's feet, jumping up so he could hit her legs with both rear haunches. He hopped on his back feet positioning himself to have a roul at her with his soft yet steel like paws scrunched up. "That's it, let's go, me and you! Come on!"

"There's no need," Snowmoon stopped.

"If you're goanna eat, I'd like to see you try," Bunny challenged him.

"Wait, Jenna and Snowmoon told me you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't,"

Bunny rested on his haunches. "They made you believe? In me?" Jamie nodded and Bunny looked up at Jenna and Snowmoon extremely grateful. They smiled.


	16. The Final Battle Part 1

**The Final Battle Part 1: **

Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky, startling all of the Guardians, especially Bunny. They looked up and saw Pitch astride Tidark.

The Guardians realised that he was here for Jamie.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jenna ordered.

"We'll deal with him," Snowmoon said as Jenna hopped onto him. He flapped his wings and they carried him upwards.

"Be careful, guys!" Marcus called up.

"Jenna Frost!?" Pitch was frustrated that she had repaired the sources of their powers.

"You just thought you could away with this!" Jenna ranted over to him once they were facing each other.

"You think you can just take over the world?!" Snowmoon shouted over to him.

"I thought you were dead!" Tidark growled over to him.

"It takes more than just an ambush in the tunnel to kill me!" Snowmoon charged at Tidark and he shoved his body into his.

The struggling fight between the two dragons was brutal and bloody. Snowmoon bit at Tidark several times. Jenna tried firing at Pitch with her magic but it was no use.

He sent a huge blast of black sand at Jenna. She started falling to the city below.

"Jenna!" Snowmoon tried to dive after her but Pitch sent a bigger blast at him and he crashed onto the top of a building.

"Take care of him," Pitch ordered Tidark. "I'll deal with Jenna and her friends,"

Bunny was leading the way but he led them into some streets and dead ends, "This way, this way!" He hopped forward but stopped. "Ahhh, dead end! Other way, other way!" Tooth, Arya and Jamie started running but North was hobbling as he struggled to catch up with them.

Jenna crashed into the corner.

"Jenna!" Jamie screamed rushing to them. The others' eyes widened and they came to her. She felt really weak.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Marcus asked frantically helping her up.

"That was good try, Jenna- A for effort," North attempted to lift her spirit.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him," Jenna's voice was scared.

"Where's Snowmoon?" Tooth asked.

Jenna pointed her head up and the others were shocked to see Snowmoon and Tidark fighting each other.

Jenna was terrified. She couldn't lose him like she thought she had.

The storm above their heads, crackled again. Pitch's laughing voice could be heard all around them.

"All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing!"

Jenna hid Jamie behind him to protect him.

"Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light," Pitch's voice spooked them as his shadow form waved its hand over the lamps cracking them and making the surroundings dark and scary.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny defended coming in front of Jamie and the others.

"Oh, look how fluffy you are!" Pitch mocked as his shadow hand poked at Bunny from the ground. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunny was actually scared so he hopped into North's hands.

"Don't you even think about it!" he sneered. .

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this!" Pitch cackled cruelly as he and the Nightmares shifted out of the shadows. "You all look awful,"

Jamie was scared; he peered up Jenna with fear in his eyes.

"Jenna …I'm scared," he fretted.

Jenna remembered that her little sister said the exact same thing. She crouched in front of Jamie. "I- I know, I know, but you're goanna be alright," Jenna assured Jamie, the same way she did 300 years ago to her sister. "We're gonna have a little fun instead. That's it - that's our center," Jamie looked at her confused. "I'll explain later," she whispered to him.

Pitch chuckles trying to scare the poor kid. "So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey- AH?"

It was cut off by his face being hit by a snowball.

A little laugh escaped Jamie's mouth and the others too.

Jenna spotted some sleighs and immediately got an idea. "Let's go get your friends," Jenna suggested to Jamie.

Pitch cleared the snow from his face; his nightmares shrieked in fear as an ice path was formed between them. Jenna on a sledge created the tunnel as they sliding down the road.

Trailing behind her were the others on slid able things like a trash can pin, a chuck of wood etc.

Everyone was enjoying it. Even Bunny enjoyed himself for a brief moment. The Guardians screamed as they went in a circle and then went through the air. Bunny in his sort of sleigh was caught in North's hands.

Snowmoon up above sent a huge hit into Tidark's face with his tail. He fell onto the top of the building briefly stunned.

Snowmoon saw his rider and the others and dove after them.

Cupcake was sleeping uneasily when a snowball woke her by banging against her window. She sat up to see what it was bunt then her eyes twinkled when magic snow fell into her eyes.

Pippa was enjoying the gentle, falling snow in her room when there was a knock on her window. Her eyes widened at Jamie sitting in the air outside.

She opened it, "Jamie, how are you doing that?

"I'm riding on Snowmoon, Jenna Frost's dragon! Come on, we need your help!" Jamie alerted as he was carried away.

Pippa was confused at how he was flying when snow went into her eyes now. She saw a frosty blue and white dragon carrying Jamie and a beautiful winter girl, "Hey, is that…?"

"Jenna Frost!" Monty answered for her from next door at his window as he zipped up his coat. "And she has a dragon,"

Claude and Caleb had awoken and were enjoying unexpected snow when presents appeared like magic on their beds. They dashed to their window and saw the Guardians sliding by.

North greeted calling out, "Merry Christmas!"

Bunny greeted as well. "Happy Easter!"

"Don't forget to floss!" Tooth advised.

Soon all of Jamie's friends join him and the Guardians outside on sleighs.

They were all laughing sliding down the ice path.

Pippa over her laughter had something to admit to Jamie. "Jamie, you were right!"

"The Easter Bunny's real!" Caleb admitted.

"And the Tooth Fairy!" Pippa added in.

"And Santa!" Monty finished with. "They're all real!"

The gang slide to a halt in downtown, where they saw Pitch's army waiting for them.

"Whoo! Yeah-hah!" Monty was cheering but when he noticed what everyone else is looking at, he dashed behind North screaming in fear.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch cackled gesturing to his rumbling, stampeding waves of nightmare sand.

North tried to hold up his sword to fight but he was too weak. Tooth tried to as well but like North couldn't. Jamie looked incredibly worried; Jenna wasn't going to let anything harm him. "They're just bad dreams, Jamie," Jenna told him. "They can't hurt you."

"We'll protect you, mate," Bunny promised.

"We're not goanna let anything happen to you," Marcus promised as well coming by Jenna's side.

"Oh, you'll protect them?" Pitch laughed "But who will protect you?"

The Guardians were actually scared. For centuries they had protected children though no one ever protected them.

Marcus and Jenna snarled at Pitch to protect them; deep inside they were actually scared. It was lifted when her eyes caught Jamie coming in front of her and the others. . "I will," he vowed.

"I will!" Cupcake vowed.

"I will!" Claude added himself in.

"I will," Caleb stepped in.

"And me," Pippa vowed not wanting to have her friends facing darkness and fear alone.

"I- I'll try," Monty attempted.

Jenna looked Jamie proud of him for his bravery.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch challenged. The Nightmares began charging, closing in on the Guardians and the kids.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you," Jamie shouted out with courage.


	17. The Final Battle Part 2

**The Final Battle Part 2: **

Jamie held out his hand in front of the Nightmares. When they struck into it, it suddenly transformed into Dream-sand. The kids got excited. As did the Guardians. Pitch however was so shocked and angered – how was this possible?

Tooth's wings activated and he started flying again much to his delight.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy!" the kids cheered.

North regained his strength back and didn't feel like he was aging. He held up his swords. "Aha!"

Monty went "Oh yeah!"

Pitch was aggravated. He was not about to be defeated not when he had come so close. "No! Get them! Do your job!"

The Nightmares started charging at the Guardians and the children like a herd of wilder beasts.

Bunny closed his eyes and looked hopeful. "Oh yeah, come on, come on!" he waited patiently for his body to be returned to his full size. But he started panicking once his eyes spotted the Nightmares just on the path to pursue him. "Oh crikee!" He bounded away.

North growled taking out two snow globes form his coat and smashed them on the ground opening two portals. They let yeti's come through ready to attack.

Bunny (pouncing away from the Nightmares like an actual bunny being chased by a fox) scrambled under a car. "Please I'm just a bunny!" he begged. A Nightmare grabbed his tail and dragged him out, but he had already been magically transformed to regular form again, hanging upside down. "G'day, mate." He greeted as he was held upside down. He hit the Nightmare's snout and he went flipping up in the air and he threw his boomerangs to take his former captor and the others nearby.

Once he landed and caught his weapons, he tapped the ground and up came his Easter Island Statue Warriors ready to fight by their leader's side.

One even game up from beneath Caleb so he ended up sitting on its head.

"Come on!" Bunny led his round, living statue warriors into battle.

Cupcake went charging towards the nightmares with her friends, "Let's get 'em!"

Two elves come riding up on the trike (normally used for opening & closing North's elevator door) like a war machine. One jumps forward from its seat to gnaw on a Nightmare's leg with his teeth. The kids touch the now-scared Nightmares and they turned into more Dream-sand.

Pitch was fuming with rage that his nightmares were being destroyed. He wanted to make a run for it but he saw Jenna ready to face him.

"It's time to end this once and for ALL!" Jenna proclaimed.

Tidark appeared by his side. Snowmoon appeared by Jenna's side – their mouths gave out roars. They rampaged at each other and a brutal fight in the air began.

Jenna striking the nightmares nearby with her magic.

All the others down below saw the glowing blue and white of her ice magic. They realized what she was doing. She would need their help.

Pitch tried throwing black sand spears at her but she dodged them accurately whilst still blasting at him and his minions with every chance they could.

"All yours, men!" Bunny called to North as he dove into a tunnel with North following behind.

Back on the roof, Pitch threw a spear at Jenna. But Tooth blocked it with her wings.

"Thanks Tooth!" she called to Tooth.

Bunny appears out of a chimney like magic. "Ho ho ho!" He threw his boomerang at some nightmares destroying them.

Marcus appeared and blasted at some nightmares too whilst having Jenna's back. They worked together as a team and they particularly enjoying it.

Snowmoon blasted at Tidark with his ice breath although Tidark dodged it. Tidark suddenly got a grip on his neck and Snowmoon roared out in pain.

Jenna heard him and looked up, "Snowmoon!"

Marcus saw what was happening and rocketed up to help him.

Pitch noticed and tried to stop him but Jenna attacked him. "Leave him alone!" she shouted.

North went "Hyah!" as he popped out to attack but there was no one there. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends fighting Pitch. "Wrong roof," he realised.

The others tried to overwhelm Pitch but he fleeing in North's direction. North leaped over to him and just when Pitch had a nightmare sand spear formed to kill him, North slashed his sword and Pitch's horse was vamoosed.

Pitch and North landed on the ground below. North charged to attack, and Pitch unleashed his weapon.

They were at each other with their weapons when Pitch made his weapon swing about to make North trip. Before he could attack and kill him, Bunny attacked and dodged more of his attacks with great agility.

Whilst Pitch was busy with Bunny, Tooth whizzed by and gave him a mighty kick in the side. Jenna then gave him a blast into his chest and he stumbled back in pain. The five Guardians stood poised for Pitch ready to make their next move.

"It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide," Jenna warned him. "Just give up,"

Pitch just laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

Everyone peered round for Pitch but he had disappeared into the shadows again.

Up above, Marcus blasted Tidark's face making him squeal in pain. Snowmoon was realised but he was gravely weakened; he still had strength to carry on. He charged at him again. He pointed his horns forward like spears. When Tidark noticed him, he pierced him into the chest.

Pitch from in the shadows heard a dying roar. He looked up. And saw Tidark vanquishing into black dust. He was gone.

His eyes were wide. His mouth was wide. His throat was tight. He growled in anger and formed a spear. He accurately threw it at Snowmoon.

Snowmoon was pierced in the chest and he started falling.

"Snowmoon!" Marcus shouted diving after him.

Jenna and the others still peered round for him. They couldn't see anything when Bunny went: "Jenna! Look out!"

Jenna saw Pitch in front of her.

"If I can't have you back, then no one can have you!"

Before he could strike Jenna, a golden sand whip came out of nowhere and grabbed Pitch's wrist. It pulled him metres away from the Guardians towards a whirling small-sized tornado of gold sand.

And as it dyed away, it revealed Sandy! He smirked at Pitch, who couldn't believe his eyes. Sandman yanked him closer so their faces would meet He then tsked him silently before delivering a might punch that sent Pitch up into the air while he was still tied to his whip, making it looked more like a balloon string.

"The Sandman!" Monty gasped as he, Jamie and the others saw him.

Sandy created a bowler hat on his head and tipped it to the children. Jamie gives a salute in response. They all start clamoring excitedly. Sandman noticed his whip was twitching, so he yanked Pitch down to the ground.

Pitch was asleep with butterflies fluttering about his head.

The Guardians ran to Sandy, cheering that he was back. Jenna thanked him for saving her.

The Guardians next peered round for Marcus. Jenna's eyes widened when she saw Snowmoon on the ground with Marcus.

"Snowmoon!" Jenna shrieked rushing to his side.

The other Guardians and kids looked and were petrified by what they saw.

Jenna kneeled in front of Snowmoon's head and neck dropping her staff.

She touched his neck and side and there was loads of blood spilling. Her fingers were stained.

Her eyes started spilling with tears again.

"He was pierced by a spear thrown by Pitch," Marcus solemnly told her with wet eyes. "I managed to save him from crashing,"

"Snowmoon," she whispered. Her throat was tight with fear. Her eyes were wide with horror. Her voice was quiet and croaking.

"You're safe. That's all that matters," Snowmoon's weak voice said.

"No," Jenna refused. "I won't let you die,"

"You have to," Snowmoon sadly forced himself to say with whatever breath he had left. "It's okay. You have the Guardians. They're your family,"

"But you're a big part of it,"

"You have to let me go,"

"No," Jenna shook her head frantically. "I can't live without you,"

Snowmoon's eyes closed and his breath silenced.

Jenna hugged his head as tears fell onto his face.

Marcus shed a few tears as well. "I'm so Jenna,"

He realised his mark was glowing. As did Jenna. "Place your hand against his neck – this just might save him," he told her.

The other Guardians came forward when they realised the dragon marks on their hands were glowing too. Altogether they placed their hands against his neck wound. They closed their eyes and concentrated.

As they did, silver magic made their hands pressed against the dragon's neck, glow very, very bright. Brighter than millions of stars.

For loads of seconds, the glow seemed engulf the area making it shine like a massive star that had crashed from the sky. But it then went out.

Nothing seemed to had happened.

Jenna started crying again – she couldn't believe that her best friend who was like a brother to her was gone. Marcus hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I don't go down that easy,"

The familiar voice made Jenna release herself from Marcus's embrace. She saw Snowmoon standing up all healed.

With tears of joy, she embraced her dragon so tightly. And he her.

Everyone else cheered.

"You never cease to amaze me, Snowmoon," Jenna wholeheartedly said to him. They placed their foreheads against each other as she touched his jaw sides. "Thank you,"


	18. An Oath Fulfilled

**Belief restored – an Oath fulfilled: **

Sandy rose up on his cloud of sand to control everything, bringing back beautiful dreams to children and vanquishing the fear that scuttled in their hearts. The Tooth Fairies regained their ability to fly again including Baby Tooth. They each fluttered over to touch a tooth-box so that the children around the world would remember what was important.

"Pretty!" Sophie cooed seeing a golden butterfly flutter just outside her window.

Cupcake touched a Nightmare that charged at her and it transformed into her Unicorn dream again. It nuzzled her face before cantering around the hill. Soon gigantic dinosaurs walked through the town whilst manta rays and dolphins swam in mid-air alongside them as well as schools of fish. Jamie was about to touch them when Jenna threw a snowball at his back.

Jamie laughed and picked up a snowball to fire back. He screamed when Snowmoon threw a large one onto him with his tail. He popped out laughing. Soon everyone started joining in with the fun. Baby Tooth having joined them as well along with the other Mini Fairies struggled to carry a snowball. The Sandman finished what he was doing and joined in with the fun.

North approached Jenna to have a talk with her about her centers. "Your center?"

"Well, it took a while…" Jenna told him. "...but I figured it out,"

"I found what made me similar to her," Snowmoon added. "It's our desire to have fun,"

Smiling at them, North tossed Jenna her own carved wooden 'baby' for their center of a nesting doll. She laughed and smiled at North with gratitude. North looked at Snowmoon. "I think it's time you had this, Snowmoon," he pulled out a crystal that was bright and luminous as the stars. "You've earned it,"

Snowmoon bowed his head allowing North to put it round him. He loved it. It suited him. "Thank you," he gratefully spoke.

North smiled but then looked stunned as he was hit by a snowball. He turned round and saw Caleb and Claude putting the blame of their actions on an elf.

"Haha! You're all on Naughty List! Bunny! Think fast!" he threw a snowball at Bunny and he fell but unexpectantly smile when he sat up.

"No..." Pitch couldn't accept defeat. He ducked as a Dream-sand Manta-ray flew over him. "You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman!"

Jenna noticed him and feared for what he was about to do next.

"And you will fear me!" he attempted to spook the kids but Jamie ran right through him. "No! Oh... No..."

The Guardians looked on as Pitch became horrified. He made a bolt for the forest. He was just running across the lake back at where he came from when he crashed into North falling to the ground.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" Tooth stated tossing him a quarter.

"A quarter?" Pitch asked not impressed.

Tooth gave a mighty punch to his mouth which actually caused a tooth to fall out. "And that's for my fairies," A few of the Mini Fairies squeak in anger at him.

Pitch was then give a slap in the bag by Snowmoon's tail. "And that's for everything you've done," he growled.

Jenna and Marcus gave him two more punches in the eyes.

"And that's for my dragon," Jenna remarked.

"And that's for everything you did to her," Marcus finished.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!" Pitch declared getting back on his feet with two black eyes.

"So what?" North asked not being convinced. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear,"

Pitch just smirked. "Really? Then what are they doing here?" he showed the Guardians all the Nightmares braying at the edge of the lake.

Nightmares were braying at the edges of the lake.

"Haha! They can't be our Nightmares, we're not afraid," Marcus boldly proclaimed.

Pitch's smirk disappeared as he felt fear.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell," Jenna said smirking.

"Your greatest fear is that no one will ever fear you," Snowmoon mocked. "And that you have no one to love you. You had what you had years ago but you threw it all away all because it wasn't good enough for you,"

"This is what people like you deserve," Jenna finished.

Pitch gasped and started running. The Nightmares started pursuing him, scurrying past the Guardians. "Oh no!" he screamed. They dragged him into the forest, to the entrance to his lair and down it, pulling all of the leftovers of the bedpost into the hole with them. They covered the ground's opening too. Pitch was gone never to again destroy belief in the Guardians and bring fear to the world.

"No, don't! Ahh! Nooo!" his screams were heard no more as the ground swallowed him up.

Back at the lake, the moon pushed aside the clouds that covered to look over the Guardians. Manny was proud of them all. Especially Jenna and Snowmoon.

Jenna and Snowmoon smiled up at him. "Thank you," Jenna spoke up to him.

"Are you ready now, guys?" North asked. "To make it official,"

The elf with the trumpet from earlier looked threatening. He didn't want Snowmoon to scare him and his partners again. A yeti brought the book back from earlier to North and he opened it to say the Oath that all Guardians must swear to do as their sacred duty.

"Then is time you two take Oath: Will you, Jenna Frost and Snowmoon, vow to watch over the children of the world?"

Jamie and his friends walked over to the lake to attend their sacred Oath Ceremony.

"To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be," North continued.

Jenna looked at Jamie. He nodded at them supporting both her and Snowmoon. She looked at Snowmoon and he nodded. They both vowed together. "We will,"

"Then, congratulations, Jenna Frost and Snowmoon…" North praised as he closed the book, "- for you two are now, and forevermore! - Guardians,"

Everyone else cheered. Jenna hugged her dragon. They had finally found their purpose together in the world.

Bunny cheered, "That's my girl and dragon!"

Marcus came forward and kissed Jenna. Everyone went 'aww' and clapped at the sight of that romantic moment. Especially Snowmoon..

The kids continued cheered but then noticed North's sleigh and reindeer approaching. It skidded across the ice as it landed right near them.

"You guys, look! Santa's sleigh," Caleb adored the design of the sleigh.

"Did you guys see that?" Pippa asked.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny agreed to what North said earlier.

"Wow! Look at that sleigh," the kids were loving it already.

"Time to go, guys," North told Jenna.

Both Sandy and Marcus spun their hands and fireworks of gold and silver shot into the sky making it boom with gold and silver sparkles.

The Guardians wished the kids goodbye.

Bunny was crouching in front of Sophie, surrounded by googies. "Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter. Gonna miss ya,"

Sophie giggled as she stroked his nose. "Bye bye, Bunny,"

Jamie however didn't want Jenna to leave. Nor her dragon either. "You and your dragon are leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you or Snowmoon—"

"Jamie, it'll be alright," Jenna assured as she crouched down to speak with him.

"Y-you tell us, do you ever stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Snowmoon asked joining in with the conversation.

"No...

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Jenna asked.

Jamie chuckled again, "No..."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here – "she touched Jamie's chest "-which kind of makes you a Guardian, too,"

Snowmoon and Jenna started walking towards the sleigh.

Jamie wanted to do one last thing, "Jenna!" he ran up to her. As she turned round, she was surprised with a hug. Though a little shocked in a good way at first, she kneeled down and accepted the hug. She then gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

Jamie then hugged Snowmoon's head and he nuzzled him. Jenna hopped onto him. She noticed her new boyfriend Marcus standing by Snowmoon's side. "Can I ride with you?"

"Of course you can," Jenna answered.

"I would love nothing more than take my rider and her new boyfriend on a ride," Snowmoon proudly remarked. Marcus hopped behind Jenna and gently gripped his arms around her waist. She didn't flinch. Nor did she bat it away. She just enjoyed being with him.

When everyone else was in the sleigh, they took all took off. Jamie and his friends waved goodbye.

 _My name is Jenna Frost and my dragon's name is Snowmoon. We are Guardians because we were chosen by the Man in the Moon. It is our duty to protect children with our new friends._


End file.
